The Cluviel Dor
by boredoutmymind
Summary: Sookie gets a second chance at life with the help of the Cluviel Dor.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: 25 years have passed since Eric went to marry the Queen of Oklahoma. Sookie stayed behind, developed more of her ability, and married Sam. One day, she wakes up age 25 again. She has never married or met a Vampire.**

**Sorry if there are similar stories out there like this or if its been done before. I'm just gonna go with it though.**

* * *

><p>I looked across the living room at my aging husband. Over twenty-five years ago, I had been looking at a different husband, about to say good bye for the last time. Eric walked out the door and I never saw him again. I didn't even hear from Pam, his protégé.<p>

There was no way to know then what I know now- how much I would miss every little thing that passed between us. I thought of him often but I was too stubborn to admit my regret. Instead, I tried to move on quick as punch.

It wasn't a month later that I started dating Sam and a year had passed before we got married. His brain pattern was unreadable for the most part, though it was easy to determine his devotion to me, and I enjoyed the little silence and peace I could find in his presence.

Bless him, he even helped me develop my shields and abilities. I was a better telepath than I would have been otherwise. Reading certain people and blocking others (or all) was a breeze. If I concentrated hard enough, I could even alter memories- like vampires- or manipulate actions, though I would never do so without feeling terribly guilty. It simply was not my place to be changing people's lives to suit my own.

Still, the love poor Sam poured over me went unmatched. I could never allow myself to devote my entire being to him. I even considered using the cluviel dor to change my feelings but when I finally brokered enough courage to force my heart to make that plunge, the item was gone. That was about 2 years into our marriage. I never found it and never knew how I had lost it.

I was left with the knowledge that he could have done better than me, found someone who truly cared for him as more than a good friend and lifelong companion. It was a good thing I was so against having children with Sam. Aside from the chance that I would transfer my disability, raising a child in a household with no love would be a sin, my Gran would say. Sam never pushed me on this.

So, night after night, we shared only each other's company, bittersweet as it was, and let the years pass us by. He would watch television- or shift when the moon was full- while I read, studied history, mythology, science, math- whatever would make the time pass. We did talk, of course, since we were good friends. Sam and I had our inside jokes and games, but after a while it felt forced and as the years went on, we spent our time together in silence. Except when we worked at Merlotte's of course, which was doing exceptionally better than it had in the years I associated with vampires.

Tonight, however, did not go according to routine. Sam seemed anxious, as if uncertain of his next course of action.

"Cher," he said, looking me straight in the eyes. "I knew when we got together that I was not your first choice. And I know that these past few years could have been better."

Of course, I couldn't deny his statements, especially since I had just been thinking the exact same thing, but it still hurt to hear that he felt the same way.

"Sam, really it is no use bringing up-" he held his hand up, signaling me to let him finish.

"It's fine, Sook. I came to a conclusion today and I need to make my peace with it. Really should have done it years ago, the second it was in my power. Would have saved us both the heartache. Instead, I sat on the idea and wasted time."

Guilt washed over me_. Sure, we didn't exactly connect and the passion had been lost years ago, but we never fought and things always seemed right as rain_. My curiosity got the better of me, though. _What had he hidden all this time that needed to be resolved, anyhow?_

"So I just want you to know, that what I am doing, I am doing for both of us."

"Sam, you're scaring me. What are you planning?" I had turned to face him straight on. I didn't realize that it had been a while since I had really looked at him. I had noticed or stared, but I had not truly seen him. His unmanageable hair had thinned and grayed some, though it was still a messy halo around his head. He seemed leaner, strong still, but smaller. What really struck me, however, was his face. Sorrow rimmed his eyes, and the light that I had seen when we started dating had dimmed significantly.

_How could I have been so selfish? I had wallowed in self-pity for two decades, using my best friend as a crutch. I had been such a horrible wife_.

"I would do anything for you Cher," Same stated flatly. "So when the time comes, do what you need to do to be happy. I don't think either of us were meant to end up here."

That struck me and I was suddenly very wary. I needed to make this right. "I'm sorry, so so sorry." I leapt from the couch and embraced him tightly.

_I could love him completely. It wasn't too late, right? If I just started now, I could make up for those lost years_.

Frankly, I was scared he was going to leave me. Showing him that I was capable of loving him was my last chance. I started to kiss him, trying vainly to manipulate my own brain into wanting him as much as I had once wanted Eric. He didn't fight my efforts and whatever his plan was, he never explained.

We cuddled in bed, after. As I straddled the line between reality and dream world, I thought I heard Sam whisper something to me. It sounded like, "Be happy, Sookie. Make the choice that is right for _you."_ He continued to whisper but the rest was lost on me. I thought I caught a hint of magic wafting through the air.

_How odd_. I wanted to ponder on what little I had caught but sleep pulled me under.

When I awoke, I was not where I expected to be.

_What was I doing in my old room? Hadn't Sam and I turned this into a home gym years ago? I was probably still half asleep and imagining things._

The light from the morning sun gleamed through the window, illuminating the interior. It looked just as it had when I had lived here with Gran. Somehow, after all the time had passed, my heart still ached when I thought of her.

Looking at the old clock on the bedside table, I nearly flew out of bed- a lot easier than I remembered considering my bad hips. I was 2 hours late to go help Sam open up at Merlotte's. Usually he woke me up with coffee and we left together. I started to worry instantly. _What was going on?_

I made it to the door when I heard a voice calling from the kitchen that froze me in my tracks. "Sookie, honey, are you up?"

_It couldn't be. I must still be dreaming_.

I ran to the kitchen as fast as I could, tears springing to my eyes as I made my way down the hall. I stopped in the doorway.

"Gran," I breathed. The shock of this morning must have been too much for me because before I could help myself, the world went dark and I felt myself hit the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Review if you want to. I'll be finishing the story regardless of whether people read it. :]<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, mildly surprised by the responses I got. Thanks. I will update as much as I can. Still just going with the flow. If you guys have a desire for the way this story should lead, just tell me. I've got a few ideas but If that many people want something specific, I wouldn't mind adding it. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

I must have only been out for a second because when my eyes fluttered open, Gran had just gotten around the corner of the table to kneel next to me.

"Darlin' are you alright?" She questioned, hurriedly. I never thought in my wildest dreams that I would hear or see Gran again. I pulled her close and sobbed prayers of thanks into her apron- I just couldn't help myself.

This, of course, startled her. She gripped my face between her old, weathered hands and stared into my eyes. "Child, you tell me what's going on this instant!"

I didn't need the calendar on the wall behind her to tell me that I had gone back in time. Only one thing in the entire world could have enough magic to make that possible: the Cluviel Dor.

I closed my eyes, suddenly understanding. "Sam," I said under my breath, still not addressing Gran's increasing concern.

Sam must have found the Cluviel Dor all those years ago and last night, used it to wish me back. He wanted to make things right for both of us. I could have been mad that he stole it from me or confused that he knew how to use it but if it meant that I could hold my Gran again, I didn't care in the least. I just wish he would have told me or given me more of a head's up- but, maybe he was worried I would have stopped him.

_I would have. And I would have been a fool._

I was still deep in thought so I did not notice the way Gran's eye's widened when I said Sam's name. "Sam? Sam did this do you? What in God's name-" I interrupted her. I couldn't let her jump to any conclusions.

"Gran, please, don't worry! I –I just had a bad dream, is all. And I was still half-asleep when I ran in here." She gave me a skeptical look. Her hands still held my face, her grip was strong, surprising given her age. When I had looked back and thought of my Gran- something I found myself doing often- I always imagined a frail, yet feisty, old woman. I forgot she still had a lot of fight in her. "Really. I'm better now. And starvin'. Can I help you with breakfast?"

It took her a moment to release me but when she finally rose to her feet, she indicated to the table and sighed, "Sookie, its already made. Dig in, before the eggs get cold."

I relished in our conversation that morning, absorbing all that I had taken for granted before she had died. Her laugh, her accepting nature, everything. I asked her so many questions- and made a mental note to consider asking her later about Fintan- and memorized every feature. After all the coffee had been drunk and the plates scraped clean, I pulled her in for another hug.

"I love you, Gran. So much."

I forgot Gran was as sharp as a pin; she noticed I wasn't quite my usual self. "Sookie, you sure you're alright? You seem... different."

"Never been better," I answered honestly. I had to excuse myself after we finished the dishes because I needed to have a mini breakdown (a happy one) and I simply could not let Gran see that. I would never be able to convince her that I was fine if I couldn't stop crying.

I changed into a nice yellow sun dress after a cool shower. I was delighted with my trim waist, firm thighs, and lack of wrinkles. Another thing I had never appreciated at the time: my youth. My hair, my body, my face! I smiled, really smiled, for the first time in decades.

Gran and I spent the day out in the garden chatting away and laughing. This day alone was enough to make me want to give Sam a great big hug the next time I saw him. That reminded me. _Do I have to go to work soon? What was the date anyway?_

I went back into the house and inspected the calendar. My jaw dropped. _Oh. My. Word._

"Sookie, close your mouth, hun. You look like you're catchin' flies." Gran had followed me into the house and poured us both a glass of sweet tea.

According to the date, Sam had sent me back almost three decades. I was twenty-six years old again! I was also, according to my schedule, almost late for work.

I gulped down the tea, changed at lightning speed and kissed Gran on the cheek on the way out the door.

It felt odd to drive in my old beat up car to Merlotte's Bar and Grill, knowing I would be an employee again instead of the boss's wife and co-owner. I would have to keep my guard up so I didn't bark orders at people or escape into the back office to do paper work.

_You are strictly a waitress now, Sookie. Shields up. Smile._

When I walked into the Sam's office to deposit my purse, he was sitting in his old chair. His strawberry blond mess of hair was shiny and didn't have a hint of gray in it. He was back in tip-top shape, too. As I made my way to the desk, Sam looked up and smiled at me with happy eyes. There is was, the reminder that that this wasn't my husband, nor I his wife. That future and that couple would never be if I had anything to do about it.

"Hey, Cher."

"Hey, Sam!" I was still in a thankful mood and it slipped my mind that when I was this age, Sam and I hadn't been as close, yet. It must have surprised the hell out of him when I gave him a big hug because he looked positively stunned- and pleased.

I chastised myself for forgetting that Sam desired me, even back then. I had wanted to thank him in my own little way but I didn't want to give the man false hope.

_I need to be more careful!_

"Uh, thanks, Sook?" He was half chuckling. "What was that for?"

"Oh, sorry Sam. I just had a great day and felt like spreading the happiness, y'know?" I turned on my heel and left the office.

I may have added more swing in my hips, sashayed a little more than usual, but after seeing my figure in the mirror this morning, I couldn't help it. _Damn I looked good._ I was practically giddy. I even smiled at Andy Bellefleur and Bud Dearborn as I passed. I couldn't remember if they liked me or not at this point but I didn't let that phase me.

When I ran into Lafayette in the kitchen, I nearly threw myself at him. _I've been doing that a lot lately. I can't go around hugging people that have died or everyone will think I'm crazy- more so than before._

The work routine fell into place easier than I thought possible- probably because my shields were so strong. I didn't have to plaster on my Crazy Sookie smile at all; the entire time, my face was sincere and happy. My tips- which were substantially higher than I remembered ever getting- proved that other people noticed, as well. Or maybe they just liked my burst in confidence.

The hard part of the evening, though, was interacting with Arlene and Rene.

Rene would start murdering girls around Bon Temps soon and had probably already gotten to his sister. Filling his order calmly and not slapping him hard across the cheek was quite a mental workout. So much so, that between filing orders, I resolved to do something I usually never do. I pulled him aside and plunged into his brain. _Let the manipulation begin. _He would confess to the murder of his sister and would never murder again.

With Arlene, and the fact that she would try to kill me in a couple years with the help of her Fellowship friends, it was equally difficult to act cordial (my word of the day yesterday, or rather, 30ish years ago, yesterday).

"Somethin's different about you, hun! You're so perky and happy," Arlene patted my arm as she went to fill a pitcher of beer. Suddenly, surprise shown across her face. "Did you meet a man, Sook?" She was positively delighted at the idea.

I could see Dawn roll her eyes behind Arlene. I didn't know if it was because Arlene was such a gossip or the idea of me with a man was such a ridiculous thought. I didn't care either way.

Okay, I cared a little bit. I dipped into her head to find out but she wasn't thinking about me or Arlene anymore. She was thinking about a man she had been with last night, a vampire, at Fangtasia. _Eric._ If I hadn't had decades of practice, I wouldn't have schooled my features in time to hid my shock. In fact, I probably would have jumped on her in a jealous rage.

_I knew he had been with Dawn. He had been with loads of women, before and after me, and was probably with one now. _I stopped right there. I needed to concentrate on work.

I laughed off Arlene's suggestion, stating simply, "Arlene, I just had a really good day. And _I_ don't need a man to make me this happy." I gave her a significant stare.

_Take that to heart, Arlene. I know where a life of chasing one man after another will get you._

She looked stunned by my answer, as if such a notion was almost inconceivable. An uncertain half-smile started on her face as she turned and took an order to its table.

My mind went back to vampires after she left me.

_Maybe Sam sent me back here so I could make things work with Eric. Did he know I still loved him? Or maybe he wanted to prevent me from getting involved with vampire to begin with._

That got me thinking about when my less prominent former flame would step back into my life. _Bill Compton. _I hadn't seen him since after Eric left.

That is, until this very moment. He walked through the door, glanced around, and took a seat in my area.

_Tonight? Already?_

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not a big fan of cliff hangers (really don;t consider this one of those) so I'll end the chapters where it feels right. Plus for this one I plan to update really quick since I already had Chapters 1-3 written.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the last I had written for today. I will work more this weekend but as a whole I think updates will be slower, maybe one or two a week. I will finish regardless.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

A lot of scenarios played out in my head at that moment. I needed to avoid falling for him again, after all. I couldn't just tell him to take a hike and stay the hell out of my life.

_Should I have someone else serve him?Or pretend like he's just another customer_?

I briefly toyed with the idea of sending a normal person, similar in build and appearance, over to Bill to act in my place. Since he was here to procure a telepath, perhaps he would leave when he came up empty. But I just couldn't risk another's life like that.

I decided to just go about my business. I walked to Bill's tables and without making eye contact, asked him if he would like to order anything.

_Let him think me another boring waitress working in a bar in Northern Louisiana. Nothing special. _

"Do you have any of those… bottled synthetic bloods?" He asked coolly. I remembered how his deep Southern accent had drawn me in, sending shivers throughout my body.

_I gave you my heart once, Bill Compton. You returned it in pieces._

While he didn't have quite the same effect on me this time, since I hadn't been with a vampire in so long, I found myself more than a little interested. I clamped that desire down in its tracks.

_Nope! Not this time around, buddy!_

"'Fraid not," I replied simply. "If synthetic blood is something you are interested in, I think there is a bar out in Shreveport that serves vampire needs." I made to leave. Rude, I know, but I couldn't risk the damage that this man would do to me- my heart or my political freedom- if I let him into my life.

"Wait," he called as I was walking away. "I'll just have a glass of wine, then."

I only half turned. Nodding once, I turned again and started toward the kitchen, narrowly avoiding the Rattrays on their way to a table.

When I returned- much later than necessary, I'll admit- with the glass of wine, the Rattrays were beckoning him to their table.

_Ah, hell. I forgot about the Rats. _It was one thing to let him walk out of the bar empty handed. It was another thing to let him walk out to his death.

_I will not get involved. _I decided.

I continued to fill orders, all the while keeping tabs on Mack and Denise. I watched Bill join them at their table, stifled a laugh as Denise expose her neck, scoffed at Mack's encouragement, and scrutinized Bill's intensifying desire.

_Were you really that much of a fool, Bill? I must have been far worse to have fallen for such a man._

"Something the matter, Sook?" Sam's concerned voice piped up from behind the bar. "You've seemed to have lost that little extra something you had earlier."

I recalled what Sam had said to me back when he found out that I had handled the Rattray's on my own- a different timeline, I suppose.

_I don't have to get involved with it, __**directly. **__In fact, I don't have to handle it on my own this time around. _

"I need you do to something for me Sam," I began. I was making this up as I went along.

_It'll work- probably_.

"When I send that vampire over here to talk to you, distract him as long as possible. Ask him about his synthetic blood needs or something, okay?"

That brought him up short. His face darkened instantly. "Vampire? Sook, I don't know if you should be getting involved in this type of-"

"Sam, don't worry. This is my way of _not_ getting involved with this vampire. Trust me," I added a genuine smile at the end. I needed Sam to help me in order for this plan to work.

I walked straight up to the Rats' table, making sure to block any rude thoughts that Mack was no doubt thinking about me as his eyes scanned my body, and I directed my focus to Bill. "My boss, Sam Merlotte, wanted to have a few words with you, you know, in light of the fact that we couldn't meet your needs."

I hoped he took my bait, (It was probably more believable than the lies Mack and Denise were telling him, after all.) and I was more than relieved when Bill got up without hesitation to speak with Sam.

I watched Bill make his way to Sam out of the corner of my eye, all the while mindlessly reading off the specials. When he reached the bar, I immediately locked onto the brains of the Rattrays. "You shall not drain another vampire of his blood or use their blood as a drug as long as you both live. Whatever kind of _fun_ you've been luring this vampire in with, you will fulfill that promise. Then y'all will go on your way, and live honest lives. Y'hear?"

_Twice in one night?_ _I should feel guilty, but you know what? I don't_.

I spoke quickly and softly so as not to raise alarm with neighboring customers. I felt Bill returning, so I pretended to take an order while the Rats continued to adjust to the new game plan.

"So that will be two beers and a large side of garlic fries?" I remembered how Bill hated food- I couldn't resist. The Rattrays nodded absently, getting back into their normal states. If he managed to get himself drained after all my help, well, it simply wasn't my problem.

I thanked Sam when I got back to the bar and the Rats left with Bill shortly thereafter.

The rest of the night went by smoothly. While I worked, I contemplated how I would get back in touch with Eric.

_Could I get a job at Fangtasia, maybe give him hints about my telepathy to catch his interest? Oh lord, am I really desperate enough to would go work there to entice him? _

The answer made me feel pathetic. _Yes. Yes I would._

We closed for the night and I headed out to my car.

I'm no fool and I've learned a thing or two about vampires: when they want something, they feel there is very little that can stop them from simply taking it.

That's why I wasn't surprised to sense a vampire mind lurking in the shadows around me car. Just as I was about to unlock the door, Bill appeared in the parking lot, on the passenger side.

"So," he began, walking slowly around the car toward me. "You can hypnotize people. What else can you do, Miss Stackhouse?"

_Well, shit._


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter was SO hard for me. I must have written it seven different ways. **

**I tried really hard to use your reviews when writing. The suggestions were great but I think I could really use someone to bounce ideas off of for the coming chapters.**

**Also, confession. When I proofread my chapters, I put my Sookie hat on and speak aloud in a Southern accent. I am just that cool.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Before you think I just stood there in stunned silence gawking at Bill Compton, try to remember that I have years of practice in dealing with both vampires and bar patrons. I was caught off guard by his words, it's true, but I've learned to think quickly in stressful situations.

While my mind played out multiple scenarios, Bill took advantage of my and gestured to his ears. "Vampire hearing," He explained.

_Well, that explained how he formed his conclusion. I could work with this._

_"W_ho are you?" My voice sounded annoyed- and make no mistake, I _was _annoyed… and furious (more with myself than with Bill).

He tucked his hands into his pant pockets. "I'm Bill Compton." That was all he said- he clearly believed it was I who should be providing the answers.

_I bet you think you have this already in the bag, Bill. _

"Well, Mr. Compton. Let's think about this. I am a twenty-six year old barmaid who still lives with her grandmother and struggles to pay all her bills. I have _very_ few close friends and I am pretty sure the town thinks I'm nuts."

He seemed taken aback by my approach. I continued, "Now _you_ think I can hypnotize people and maybe even something more? Here I thought vampires were supposed t'be so smart."

Bill had stopped moving during my monologue so I decided to bridge that gap between us. I needed to make him think I had nothing to hide.

"Do you believe that if I had that ability at my disposal I'd still be in this God forsaken town? Don't you think that I'd use that, maybe have people cut me some slack now and then, help out with the bills once in a while or at least make them treat me better? Do you honestly believe I would let myself waste away in Bon Temps like this?"

The sad part about this speech was that it came straight out of my own musings. _Hadn't I already spent a lifetime doing just that?_ I figured the only reason I never really gave much thought to taking this route in life was that I wouldn't be able to live with myself for using people like that.

(_But it doesn't have to be that way this time around Sookie. You can do so much better now. _I tucked that thought away for later.)

Lucky for me, those types of morals were not common in vampires. I doubted Bill even considered the ethics of my hypothetical questions.

"You got lucky tonight, Bill." I stared him straight in the eyes. "I don't believe Mack and Densie would have listened to my suggestions had the Sherriff and his colleagues not been in the next booth over."

He didn't seem to have a response for that- or he could have reevaluating his strategy. I took this as an opportunity for escape.

"I don't know what you were looking for Bill. Frankly, I don't give a rat's ass." I tried to sound tired, defeated by my own confession. "But, I appreciate you taking the time to make me feel _great_ about my life."

I retreated back to the side of my car. "You have a splendid evening now, y'hear?"

I climbed in and by the time I turned on the engine, he was nowhere in sight. That didn't mean he wasn't still there, though.

I cast my telepathy out, using it like a radar on Bill's mind- or rather, his void. He was running parallel to my car as I made my way home.

_Well, that certainly is terrifying. He didn't believe me? That was more than possible. Or was he checking up on my story? Sounds likely. _

If Bill wanted to know where I lived, it wasn't like it would be difficult for him to find out. So leading him there didn't pose that much of a threat to me; I drove straight home. I couldn't help but be cautious just the same. I kept a close tab on him.

_Had Bill always been this… creepy? _I recalled the companionship we had shared- before his betrayal with Lorena, that is. _He had acted wonderfully, practically the ideal vampire boyfriend. _

Then I thought of the three vampires from Monroe he had kept company with before we were an item: Malcolm, Liam, and Diane. They had been sinister and disturbing_; much like Bill was proving to be now. In that timeline, he had a chance with me and I am willin' to believe he made a choice to separate himself from that behavior in order to earn my trust. I guess I had changed him. _

My heart ached just a bit: _the Bill from that alternate universe was lost to me_. Despite how he had hurt me unforgivably, Bill had been a very loyal and dependable friend toward the end. _But, again, that man would never exist in this world. _

_ What else had would be different this time around? If I wasn't careful, would something similar happen with Eric?_

I pulled up close to my back porch, readied my keys, and made my way into the house quickly. (I didn't want Bill to know I sensed him out there but I could feel his eyes follow my every movement and well, that was scary.)

First thing in the morning, when the threat of Bill overhearing me was eliminated, I would warn Gran about our new neighbor. I figured I owed her the truth, the **whole** truth, too.

I wasn't sure if Bill would try another angle to get at me or if he would simply believe my story and move on. Either way, I wanted us to be prepared.

As I got ready for bed (making sure my blinds were closed because I could still sense a void in my yard), I started to think over all that I had said to Bill.

Don't you worry, I wasn't planning on using my ability to make people give me things or do what I wanted. I was thinking more along the lines of changing my life in Bon Temp.

After about thirty minutes of sleepless contemplation, I pulled on a robe and made my way to the front of the house. _Maybe the night air will clear my head_.

I couldn't sense Bill in my yard anymore so I sat on the front porch swing and reflected.

I won't lie, I spent a great deal of time thinking about how I could make myself known to Eric. _Did I want to feign innocence, pretend to be a waitress, and attract his attentions that way? Or did I want to honest with him from the beginning and establish a professional relationship first?_

There were definitely pros and cons to both choices but I was leaning more towards the honest approach- that way he could help me with Bill if I needed it.

_And if I drew up a contract to work as a telepath in supe community, I could try to maintain a little freedom and control this time around. _It seemed that the Queen already knew about my ability, since she sent Bill, but that didn't mean I would place myself under her thumb again. _Was there a way to contact Mr. Cataliades? I could sure use his help with this._

Soon, my mind wandered back to Eric. I got amazingly frustrated when I realized that I would have to play hard to get with him for a while. _If I give into him too soon, I'll just be another 'suck and fuck'. _I just couldn't let that happen.

I got a little far-fetched as I imagined all the ways I could impress him with my telepathy when and if I decided to I revealed it.

_How strong is my ability now, anyway?_ My newfound youth and sharper mind had paired nicely with my more developed skills. I had yet to test my limits, though.

I cast out my telepathy as far as it could go and I was both pleased and surprised that I was able to reach all the way across the cemetery toward Bill's house. I found his familiar void easily.

A moment later, on the periphery of my mental net, I felt another void closing in rapidly on Bill's home. He moved toward the void slowly, confronting his vistor it seemed. The two must have had only a small interaction because after a few minutes, they went their separate ways. One raced off from whence it came and the other headed straight toward my house- fast.

I didn't even have time to react before Bill appeared in the clearing, obviously as surprised to see me out and about at this time of night as I was to see him return to my property.

He looked like a deer caught in the headlights, or better yet, a kid spotted with his hand in the cookie jar. I had to stop the smile from spreading across my face at the sight of his discomfort. _Ha ha. Caught you red-handed Bill._

* * *

><p><strong>I figure some people might not be happy with this chapter or how things are going down with Sookie and Bill. Its too hard to please everyone, I suppose. So long as the majority enjoy it, I'll be happy. Of course, if everyone hates it... then boo to you guys. I'm writing this for me, anyway. :] <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I need someone to proofread these. Catching typos is tedious.**

**Anyway, I was rereading some of the older books in the series when I wrote this. I was feeling a bit bitter and wanted some revenge. I have outlines for the coming chapters now so I can actually BEGIN my story. I'm rather excited- meaning story quality will improve. **

* * *

><p>The satisfaction I was getting from catching Bill seemed to slip away quickly as I took stock of the situation. Being alone- I didn't count my sleeping Gran as much help- and unprotected with a vampire didn't exactly put me in control of the situation. Bill might have just come around my yard to creep on me some more, but now he faced the threat of exposure. A vampire that feels threatened is not to be messed with.<p>

"Bill?" He watched me rise to my feet and make my way to the door. Judging from his lack of response, Bill hadn't thought of an excuse for his presence in my yard at this hour. "This certainly is unexpected."

Our eyes met, and for a brief moment, I thought I heard him. (And by that, I mean his thoughts.) I realized a second later that a new brain signature had entered my range. It was Sam in animal form and he was heading my way. Before I had time to consider what could possibly bring Sam to my yard at three-thirty in the morning, he started thinking at me, telling me exactly what he planned to do.

I was immersed in Sam's brain, so when Bill finally spoke, I jumped.

"Miss Stackhouse," he began. "For the second time tonight, I'm afraid I must ask your forgiveness. I was just investigating my old property across the cemetery and I thought I'd check out my surroundings. You know, to see what's changed." His story was believable, but his tone lacked sincerity. Bill wasn't used to giving answers to humans and he definitely didn't seem happy about this situation.

"You thinking of settlin' down in Bon Temp?" By now I was in standing in the doorway, thinking of weapons I could grab when the fight broke out. Sam wasn't that far away now.

"I… was considering it. I don't know if it's worth my time yet." _Worth your time? Ha! You mean you don't know if __**I'm**__ worth your time yet. _Bill was eyeing me suspiciously. I wasn't sure if he had picked up on Sam's approach yet but my I knew he could tell by the way I stood, tense and ready, that something was going to happen.

I could almost feel the wheels turning in Bill's head. Something in his face changed and the way he was staring at me made me distinctly uneasy. It reminded me of the way Charles Twining had looked just after he revealed he intended to kill me. The human charade had slipped slightly and he looked noticeably more like a vampire than like a human.

_Did you realize Sam was on his way? Can you smell him now? _

He took a step in my direction. I backed further into the house.

He turned his head to the right and his fangs slid out. Some unidentified disturbance had caught his attention. _Sam!_

I heard Sam's growl before I saw the lion emerge from behind a bush. Bill's eyes darkened as he spotted the beast (and I didn't blame him!) and he squared his shoulders toward the new enemy.

I felt Gran's mind stir upstairs. All this commotion was pulling her out of her sleep. After a quick prayer that she would fall back asleep, I turned on my heels into the living room. I scrambled through the house to the kitchen, grabbing anything silver and sharp that could be used as a weapon. I wasn't going to let Sam die for me, especially after everything he's done, and if I had to kill Bill to do it, I wouldn't hesitate.

I heard growls echoing down the hall. What little I had grabbed would have to do. I stuffed the long silver necklace in my pocket, and wielding long carving knife in one hand and in the other, a non-stick fry pan, of all things, I sprinted back onto the front porch. I prayed Gran would be slow to get down the stairs since the noises were now loud enough to be heard anywhere in the house.

I came out the door just in time to watch Sam lunging toward Bill. Bill was too fast for this attack; he caught poor Sam mid-air and slammed the lion form to the ground. He was on top of him the next second, fangs out and descending toward Sam's throat.

"No! Sam!" I screamed as I leapt down the front steps. Sam growled fiercely as I watched Bill bite into his throat through the fur.

_No! No, no, no! _ I started whacking his back with the frying pan (since it was the biggest thing I had in my hands and therefore, the first thing I thought to use) and screaming obscenities. The weapon was useless so I threw it aside.

_Stupid, Sookie! You have better weapons that that!_ I tore the necklace from the pocket of my robe and flung it around Bill's neck, pulling tightly. Bill stopped draining Sam instantly, and his hands clawed at the thick necklace. The unmistakable smell of burnt flesh filled my lungs. Smoke rose from where the silver made contact with his skin.

Sam didn't even take a single moment to recover. Without any hesitation, he had thrown his entire lion form on top of the distracted vampire, pushing him into the gravel.

_'Unless you want me to bite his head off, end him now, Sookie!'_ Sam thought at me. Not wanting to witness something so gruesome, I readied the knife in my hand. The lion form moved just enough for me to plunge the steel straight into Bill's heart.

_An eye for an eye, Bill- despite that fact that you really haven't broken my heart in this world.)_

I slunk to the ground next to the pile of what used to be Bill and a now naked Sam. I waited for the guilt to wash over me. For some reason, it woudn't come.

Sam was panting heavily, one hand covering the wound on his neck.

_Oh, Sam!_ I lunged toward him for a hug and pulled off my robe to hand to him. He could use it to stop the bleeding for the time being or maybe just to cover up his naked form.

"Sookie! Get away from her, Sam!" Gran shouted, marching down from the porch. She looked horrified.

Hell had just frozen over. Gran heard her darling Sookie screaming bloody murder outside- thought she heard Sam's name, too. There was growling and sounds of fighting, curse words. Finally she made it down stairs to investigate for herself, and she found a naked Sam Merlotte clutching Sookie's robe and sporting a blooding gash on his neck. Sookie had a knife- probably ready to strike again.

That was the way Gran had experienced the chaotic events. Her thoughts were now almost unreadable, well, aside from worry and anger.

"Gran! Calm down, please. This isn't what it looks like!" Gran thought Sam had tried to rape me or something so she was seething- she wasn't about to let another man take advantage of me if she could help it.

Gran was ready to call the police, if she deemed me capable of holding Sam off long enough, and was wondering if she still had that gun hidden in the kitchen. I caught a hint of pride flowing from Gran, too. She was awful proud that I had defended myself so well.

Sam fixed me with a significant stare. He needed to carry out the rest of his plans before _we _could talk. I would be in charge of calming Gran down.

Convincing Gran not to call the cops was hard enough. Stopping her from searching for the gun (she was certain it was under the fridge) to attack Sam was near impossible. While she scoured the kitchen, to no avail, I debated the morality of what I planned to do next. _ I could do it to Rene and the Rats, but would I do it to Gran?_

Sam was going to make it look as though Bill's house caught fire, taking Bill out with it. There were tracks to cover and evidence to hide. When the police came calling, I couldn't have Gran involved in the least. _I'm sorry, Gran._

I placed my hands on her shoulders and had you make eye contact. "Gran, you just came out of your bedroom because I had left the television on and the noise woke you. When you went to turn it off, you noticed smoke coming from across the cemetery. You are going to call 911 to report it."

By now, Sam had returned and was waiting for me in the backyard. I joined him while Gran rushed to call the firefighters.

"Why'd you do it?" I asked, sitting down next to him on the back steps.

"Do what? Decide to kill Compton? Or use the fairy-wish thing?" He was looking at his hands the entire time.

I laughed slightly at his reference to the Cluviel Dor. "Both, I suppose."

"This time around, I think we can do it right." He saw the look on my face. "Not as a couple, of course. But as individuals. Knowing what we know? We'll make smarter choices. As for Bill, I hated how he used you, sucked you into his world. Dammit Sook, if you want to get involved in the supe community, you're doing it on your own terms."

_I liked the sound of that. On my own terms. "_You could have let me know that you remembered, too. You had me thinking I was the only one."

"Didn't realize I was that good of an actor." He laughed. "I just didn't want you feelin' obligated to start fresh _with me._ Like I said, we can do better this time."

His eyebrows bunched together. "Admittedly, I should have stepped in earlier with Bill, in the bar I mean, but I didn't know how to handle it. I was furious when I found out he was there already but by that time, you'd already made up your mind to help him."

"What a wasted effort that turned out to be, huh?" There was the guilt I was waiting for. I could hear sirens in the distance. Soon they'd come to ask us questions. "So what brought you here hell bent on killing Bill?"

"I heard him speak to you outside the bar. He knew too much already. I was just gonna wait until dawn to set fire to his house, make it look like a hate crime or something. And I didn't want you to get involved." _ The best laid plans of mice and men. I suppose I should keep that in mind for the future._

Sam gave me a half smile. "I know it might not feel right, at the moment, Cher. But you've just given yourself an escape. They'll probably send another vamp looking for you. By then, I want you to be long gone."

He was right. I sighed, then remembered Bill's earlier guest. "Hey Sam? Was there any trace of a _different_ vampire on Bill's land?"

He thought for a second. "Thought I caught a hint of one of those Monroe vamps. Malcolm, I think. Maybe he came to see if Bill was in town. Or if he was actually planning on mainstreamin'." Sam stood up, handed me my pink robe and shifted into his collie form.

"Then it wasn't anyone who will necessarily miss him. Good." I patted his head. "You're the best friend I've ever had, Sam. Good luck this time."

I went inside to clean up before the police came.

* * *

><p><strong>Also, I regretted keeping Bill alive as long as I did. So if his death was a tad abrupt, then that's why. He just needed to go! As I said, really excited for the coming chapters (which are outlined and waiting to be written!). I can receive messages now so if you want to help out, have suggestions, or whatever, feel free. For all those who are wondering, Eric is scheduled to make his appearance soon. Makes me want to do a little happy dance.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to those who gave tips and suggestions for this chapter. I REALLY do read your reviews and take into account your critiques. Good or bad is always welcome. Also, I'm pretty stressed right now so if there are still typos or errors its because I got lazy.**

* * *

><p>The police officers hadn't stayed very late, just long enough to ask Gran a few questions. I remained in my room because, according to our story, I really had nothing to contribute to their investigation. Gran, with her typical Southern hospitality, invited the police in for refreshments while they questioned her.<p>

I was monitoring the questioning from my room, pleased to see that the officers were very accepting of her story. One of the men wouldn't have cared if Gran admitted to burning down the house herself; he supported the efforts of anti-vampire activists and couldn't imagine living so close to those 'soulless creatures.'

When all was said and done, the police officers thanked Gran for the sweet tea and left the house. Outside, the vampire-hating officer offered to file the reports for the station and to the AFL. In his mind, however, he knew he wouldn't let the AFL know.

As much as I hated being in this man's hateful mind, I was secretly cheering on his actions.

_The longer it takes the AFL to find out about Bill's demise__, the longer it'll take for a vampire investigation. By then, all the evidence will be gone and so will I. _

The Queen would someone sooner, though. When I left town, I would have to warn Gran and Jason about vampire strangers in the night who replaced Bill as procurer of 'Sookie the Telepath'.

The next morning, or rather afternoon, I emerged from my room groggy and deflated. I had killed my former lover and the realization of that fact crept up on me during my restless sleep. I took a deep breath, willing the guilt to subside, and made my way down the hall.

Gran was on the phone when I entered the kitchen, talking up a storm. I poured myself a cup of coffee and sat at the table.

She was talking to Maxine Fortenberry. "Oh, no, I'm positive it wasn't a hate crime. The policeman said it looked like an accident."

Gran turned and mouthed '_Want breakfast?'_ at me, to which I nodded my head enthusiastically. It had been years since I had been cooked for like this and Gran's dishes had always tasted perfect. Baked with love and loaded with calories- but worth every bite!

Jason walked through the backdoor and plopped himself on the chair next to mine after a quick one-armed hug for Gran.

"Oh Maxine, I'll tell you more later. Jason just walked in and I've got mouths to feed." She sounded put out but I could tell from her thoughts that she was pleased as punch to do it. "Uh-huh, yes. I'll see you tonight." She hung up the phone.

"Jason! How are you doin', hun?" Gran was pulling ingredients out for breakfast. "Now, where did I put that frying pan? Coulda sworn I left it on the stove…" She trailed off. I didn't know where Sam had put my makeshift weapon, but I was sure, as dented as it was, that it probably wasn't usable anymore. Either way, I didn't make eye contact with Gran and eventually she decided on another pan.

"So… You guys know Rene Lenier?" Jason paused, for dramatic effect I assume. "He confessed to killin' his sister this morning." Gran turned all the way around to face Jason. She placed a hand over her heart, clearly shocked. I barely remembered to act surprised, as well.

"Oh my word," Gran muttered.

"Yea, apparently he was waiting outside the sheriff's office for most of the night! Bud Dearborn pulls up and Rene just told him everything. Rene found out she was sleeping around with vamps and killed her! Said he couldn't stand fangbangers." Sometimes Jason can be as big a gossip at Gran.

Gran joined us at the table, handing us each a plate. She looked confused. "Now, what's a fang banga?"

Jason explained as best he could but still managed to get red in the face. His definition had started Gran on a whole line of intimate questions. I had essentially heard this conversation before so I sort of tuned out, chiming in only when completely necessary.

My mind was wandering to more important questions like how I was going to get in touch with Cataliades. I didn't have a computer, yet, so Googling him wasn't going to happen. Sam wouldn't have his number, either. _Would he be in the phone book?_

As it turned out, he was. There was no description of the services he provided- just a name and a number.

"Hello? Mr. Cataliades?" I asked when there was no greeting. "Uh, this is Sookie Stackhouse. I was hoping I could get some legal advice from you…" I trailed off, wondering if it was a wasted effort.

"Ah, Ms. Stackhouse. What exactly did you have in mind?" It took me a few moments to remember that I shouldn't have extensive knowledge of him, but he never questioned it.

We talked for a good hour as I explained my abilities and plans while he gave his input.

I wanted freedom, anonymity, and control when dealing with supes and Cataliades wholeheartedly agreed. He said he would write up a contract and give it to me over lunch in a few days. (He would have to travel from New Orleans but was willing to make the trip for my benefit.) He also hinted that, should I want to keep my family safe, moving out of my Gran's farmhouse would be best.

That same day, on a whim, I drove out to Shreveport to check out a few apartments. I found one I liked and started the paperwork.

"Something's changed about you Sookie," Gran mentioned during dinner. I had broken the news to her about my moving out and she was taking it surprisingly well.

_I am a middle-aged woman living in a twenty-something year old's body. I'm not exactly the same Sookie I used to be. _I laughed a little. "How so, Gran?"

"It's hard to say. You seem more… determined? Like you're ready for an adventure. I kinda like it." As she cleared the table, I heard her mutter, "Oh, to be young again." I knew exactly how she felt.

The next three weeks passed in a blur. I moved out and settled into my new apartment- though I pointedly did tell Gran, Jason, or anyone really where I was staying. If a vampire was going to come looking for Sookie Stackhouse, well, she'd just be that harder to find. Mr. Cataliades shared the same opinion with me- when I ventured into the vampire world, it would be of my choosing.

He became a manager or mentor of sorts. Cataliades would call almost every day to check in, tell me about clients, offer advice, and so on. He helped me a great deal in establishing my business.

To the human world-with which I did no business, I was an advice consultant and conducted my business out of my apartment.

For the supe community, I traveled across the state, sometimes farther, using my telepathy for every breed of supernatural being I could think of- and some I haven't even known existed.

It stipulated in my contract that whatever business I conducted for my clients would remain completely confidential for both parties. I was at liberty to alter memories (if I could, at least) of those who weren't capable of keeping secrets.

I was paid hourly for my services, extra if there was increased danger to myself. If I was injured, they paid my hospital bills and an additional charge depending on the damage. This particular clause, I especially liked. And it proved necessary on my first job when a Were tried to take me out for exposing his betrayal to his pack master.

Mr. Cataliades suggested hiring a part-time bodyguard after that. I ended up hiring Trady Dawson, a Were I greatly admired in a different life, as my part-time guard. I reserved him for the really dangerous jobs, though.

All in all, my income and happiness skyrocketed. I was always busy but generally worry free. It wasn't until a month had passed that I realized I hadn't thought about Eric once. Once I started though, I couldn't stop.

Right on cue, Cataliades called me up. Eric Northman, Sheriff of Area Five, was in need of my counsel.

Eric was in constant communication with Cataliades apparently so, after my express permission to release my information, he offered my services to Eric. I received an eager response and scheduled to meet him at Fangtasia at my next available date.

In preparation, I had bought an entirely new outfit, three in fact, and some matching shoes. I wanted to look classy, professional, but at the same time, completely desirable.

The night finally came. I donned a skin-tight, knee length white dress, accented with a feminine suit jacket and black pumps. I didn't consider this meeting incredibly dangerous so Tray wasn't going to join me.

I had to steady my heart and calm my nerves on my way over. _Get a hold of yourself, Sookie! This is ridiculous. _

I pulled into the parking lot. I was a tad early, which suited me just fine since I needed to relax anyway. Finally, I climbed out of the car and made my way to the back entrance; I knocked.

"Well, well, well. You weren't exactly what we were expecting." Pam opened the door and eyed me up and down. Her fangs slid out but the effect wasn't frightening at all- with Pam, I expected this behavior. I was just happy to see her again. To say I had missed her and her spunk was a terrible understatement.

Pam raised a questioning eyebrow at me when my only response was a polite smile. "Follow me." She said, leading me toward Eric's office.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hmm... I hope I did Eric's character justice... **

* * *

><p>Pam opened the door for me and I walked in confidently. I found Eric sitting at his desk- I had to stop myself from gawking. He was beautiful, perfect, <em>and<em> cocky. Just like I remember, his presence dominated the room and for one fleeting moment, he was all I saw.

Frustration washed over me as I realized that this was not _my_ Eric, yet. It was the Eric that repulsed me so much when we first met. I would have to resist his advances for the time being, for the sake of my heart and for my professional health.

His eyes raked over my body as he leaned back in his reclining chair, legs crossed and shoes resting on the side of his desk. Eric's body was completely on display for me; I couldn't help but admire it. _Oh god. This is going to be harder than I thought!_

Eric also seemed to like what he was seeing- something I enjoyed much more than I wanted to. "Miss Stackhouse, I believe?"

"Mr. Northman," I gave a slight nod and took a seat a chair in front of his desk.

"It truly is a _pleasure_to meet you. Mr. Cataliades spoke very highly of the servicesyou provide," he continued. I didn't miss the inflection he added to his otherwise acceptable speech. "You've met Pam and that's Long Shadow." He indicated the man leaning on the wall next to his desk. "You may call me Eric.

I had forgotten about Longshadow and all the trouble he would cause_._

"It's wonderful to meet y'all. And please, call me Sookie," I smiled at them, though I hardly felt pleased at the sight of Longshadow.

"Well, aren't you a sweet Southern Belle?" Pam teased from her spot by the door.

I turned slightly to look her in the eye. "Oh honey, I dare you to underestimate me." And I meant it. At Tray Dawson's insistence, I was learning to defend myself. I always carried some sort of weapon. And I knew Pam, and vampire politics, better than she could imagine at the moment. Still, I questioned the wisdom of threatening the vampire.

She was surprised but after a moment, both she and Eric laughed. I decided to continue, trying to disguise my blush. "Did you have a chance to look over the contract Cataliades sent over?"

Eric nodded at Pam who then handed me the papers, signed by all three vampires. I placed them in my small briefcase.

Pam took a seat on the couch to my right, and gave me a seductive look. "Your contract neglected to list your talents, Miss Sookie. I must say, we are all quite intrigued by the mystery, among other things." Pam's fangs slid out again and I couldn't help watch them as she spoke. I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Pam. Sätt dina huggtänder bort," Eric shot at her in what I guessed was Swedish.

"Vad? Tydligen hon kan hantera själv. Dessutom, hon ser läcker.," Pam replied. Eric didn't respond, only continued glaring. She retracked her fangs.

To cut the sudden tension in the room, I decided to chime in. "It's for security reasons that I don't have them listed. As I'm sure Cataliades told you, I can read and control human minds. If I know what I am looking for, I can undo _some_ of the effects of glamour, too. Though, it drains my energy quickly." I picked up that little trick with the aid of Cataliades. I wasn't always successful at it, but I was getting better.

This news didn't seem to warm Longshadow to me.

"Can you read us? Vampires?" Eric's tone was flat but judging by the look in his eye, he was testing just that- sending thoughts into my brain.

This was something I had been worried about. The first time around, I _had_ heard Eric. It had been terrifying and he hadn't been projecting his thoughts then, as he was now. Just to be sure, I threw up my shields as high as they would go. "Nope- don't think I'd like to either. Y'all are closed books to me." I added a bit of sass to my response to make it more believable.

Satisfied, Eric let the topic drop. Longshadow, on the other hand, didn't look so convinced. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"So, what is it you want me to do for you, Eric?" I ignored the glowering figure at Eric's side.

He sat up and leaned toward me. "There is plently I would like you to do for me."

I gave him a look that told him I wasn't having any of that talk.

"Så du kan bråka med henne och jag kan inte?" Pam asked from the couch. She sounded annoyed.

Whatever Pam said, she seemed to be pleased with the effect. Eric leaned back in his chair and continued. "Listen to our staff for anything unusual. If we like your work, we'll ask you to come on a regular basis."

"Sounds good. Is there anything in particular you want me to look for?" I knew exactly what I _should _look for but I wasn't sure if Eric was aware of the missing money yet.

My mind was already forming plans to avoid the wrath of Longshadow. Maybe I should have brought Tray along after all.

Eric looked toward his child, who began speaking immediately. "We just received a call this evening that someone embezzled a large sum of money from us. The accountant is on his way, but until he comes, you'll read our staff."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Longshadow tense up. It was minimal and if I hadn't known what to look for, I'm sure I would have missed it. Neither Pam nor Eric caught Longshadow's change.

The questioning had been quick and painless. I asked simple questions like 'Do you harbor any anti-vampire sentiments?' or 'Are you hiding anything critical from your employer?'

When it came time to question Ginger, who I knew to be under the control of Longshadow, I continued on as if I had heard nothing suspicious. This seemed to pacify the angry vampire.

I did find that a new waitress had been stealing merchandise, various t-shirts and pens, but other than that- and Longshadows deceit- there was nothing worth mentioning.

All the while I worked, I felt Eric watching my every move. I would have been thrilled with his attraction if I hadn't been somewhat irritated that most of the female employees had been intimate with him, one as recently as earlier this evening. My distress showed.

"Is something wrong?" Pam questioned after I dismissed the waitress named Bethany- who I honestly had no right to hate as much as I did. "You seem upset."

I schooled my features and shrugged. "Being in her mind was like watching hardcore porn. It was… graphic."

Pam let out a surprised laugh. "I can only imagine." She was looking at Eric as she spoke. I didn't turn to see how he would react.

When Bruce, their accountant arrived, I asked him plainly, "Did you take the money or know who did?" He responded as I remembered he would and his mind confirmed what I already knew. To be thorough, I asked him the same probing questions that I had subjected the staff to. Bruce was clean of any and all foul play in Eric's business.

"Thanks, hun. You can go." I send a wave of calming thoughts into his mind- which he seriously needed- and instantly his nervous rambling stopped.

When he left, I handed Eric the notes I took during the interviews. "I have detailed information on your entire staff in these notes. You'll find them very interesting, I'm sure." This was true, since I added a page on Pam that listed what the staff thought about her. I figured she would enjoy it since they included comments like 'pretty but too sarcastic', 'I'm fairly certain she wants to eat me', and 'sexy… and completely terrifying.'

Normally, I would feel bad about revealing personal comments like that, but this was information Pam knew already. And it was too funny not to tag on.

Now, to deal with Longshadow. While I read the minds of the human staff, especially after listening to Bethany's thoughts, an idea popped into my head. It was simple: I would get Eric alone and tell him. I wasn't about to reveal him now and get attacked again.

"That's really all the information I have for you tonight." I crossed my legs and gave Eric a meaningful glance. "But, I was wondering if I could speak to you, Eric, in… private."

Eric's body language transformed from professional to seductive almost instantaneously, like I had turned on a light switch. It wasn't my intention to give Eric the impression I wanted to fool around, but if it got him alone, I wouldn't stop it.

"Out," he muttered to the other vampires. They left without a second glance.

The door clicked shut and he was in front of me in a flash, his hands pulling me toward him. I could smell his familiar fragrance. I remembered the nights I spent cradled in his arms, the shivers the shot down my spine when his lips caressed my neck and along my collarbone. Rushes of memories, evenings of lovemaking and nothing but the feel of him, swamped my mind. But I had a job to do.

"Wait," I breathed, backing out of his embrace. "I'm real sorry if I gave you the wrong impression, Eric, but I do have some important information for you." I explained how Longshadow managed to steal all that money from Fangtasia.

He seemed more stunned that I resisted his advances than by Longshadow's deception because when I finished, he asked, "Are you sure that's the only reason you wanted me alone, Sookie?" Eric placed his hands back on my waist, pulling me closer again.

How I managed to refuse his advances is beyond me. Instead, I laughed, patted Eric on the shoulder, and backed away, again.

"Really, it was just to avoid any trouble from your associate," I admitted, trying to sound professional. I furrowed my brows and played innocent. "Is that what they think is going on in here? Having sex?"

Eric nodded. I had hoped that only Eric misinterpreted the situation.

I sighed and accepted that fact- since it was probably the easiest way for me to get out without Longshadow wanting some sort of revenge. I ruffled up my hair a bit before turning to leave.

"We were supposed to be fooling around, right?" I added when he looked confused.

A wicked grin spread across his face. "I could take you right here on my desk, instead. I'm sure your hair would look more authentic that way."

I would be lying if I said that didn't do things for me, but I needed to hold strong. "Eric, I'm flattered, believe me, but I am a professional, first and foremost."

I made my way to the door but Eric stopped. "Thank you again for your services, Sookie. I do look forward to seeing you again, assuming you accept my offer."

"Which is?" I interrupted.

"Come in three days a week. Thursday, Friday, and Saturday. Read the bar patrons for signs of trouble. That sort of thing."

"Hmm, I'll think about it." I wouldn't commit to anything immediately

"And, Sookie? You will yield to me. Eventually," he added smugly.

"Don't hold your breath, hun." I sashayed out of his office and went home, his eyes following my exit.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations (which may not be correct but I'm following google translation):<strong>

**Pam, sätta ditt huggtänder bort. - Pam, put your fangs away.**

**Vad? Tydligen hon kan hantera själv. Dessutom, hon ser läcker.- What? Apparently she can handle herself. Besides, she looks delicious. **

**Så du kan bråka med henne och jag kan inte?- So you can mess with her and I can not?**


	8. Chapter 7 12

**This was just something I decided to tag on. Purely for fun.**

* * *

><p>I was settled into my pajamas, one of Jason's old sweatshirt and some mini shorts, and was ready for bed, when I heard a knock at the door. The mental signature meant that a vampire was standing outside my apartment.<p>

I was wary at first, worried it might be Longshadow, so I checked the peephole. It was Pam and she looked rather amused.

"Pam? What brings you here so late?" I questioned when I opened the door. I didn't bother asking how she knew where I lived.

"I have a few questions, that's all," she replied. I invited her in and we sat on the couch facing each other.

Pam was excited about something, but before I could ask, she launched into her story.

"Just after you left, a rather enraged Eric emerged from his office and immediately pounced on an unsuspecting Longshadow. Apparently, he was the cause of our recent business losses, you see. Longshadow is now chained in silver and awaiting a terrible punishment, I assure you. Anyway, that got me thinking- how did Eric know about Longshadow? After a bit of questioning to my lovely maker, I came across a bit of hilarious information that needs some clarification. So my question to you, Sookie, is- did you really leave Eric high and dry in his office? Did you lure him in just to tell him about Longshadow?" She looked like she was about ready to burst from contained laughter.

There really was only one way to answer. I gave her an innocent look. "Yes."

Pam practically exploded with laughter. "Oh, Sookie, I am going to love having you around, if only to tease Eric." She sighed and stood up. "That was all. If you ever care to tease Eric again, please allow me in on the game. That was great fun."

Pam waved to me at the door and left without another word. I remained on my couch, stunned by that impromptu visit.


	9. Chapter 8

**Sorry this chapter took longer than usual. Thank God I had RheyaKelvin and Dawskar for help on this one. Also, I do any OOC then I'm sorry. I might have been reading fan fiction too long. **

* * *

><p>It was the end of a long day. Tray Dawson had come to my aid, yet again. Without his help, I would surely have been the victim of yet another angry Were. Perhaps I would reconsider helping packs settle their disputes.<p>

When I got home, I was incredibly tired. I shrugged out of my clothes and pulled on one of Jason's old hole-riddled sweatshirts and some booty shorts.

I was just about to climb into my bed- which had honestly never looked so inviting- when I heard a knock at my door.

"Eric? What brings you here so late in the evening?" I asked. It was almost two in the morning.

"I wanted to see if you had given my offer any thought." He leaned against the doorframe prompting me to remember my manners. I invited him in.

He gave me a good once over and smiled. I wished I had grabbed a robe to cover up my terribly unsexy pajamas but he _really_ didn't seem to mind.

"Well," I started. It was true, I had given his words some thought, but not much. I already knew I would accept his offer but I wasn't sure if I should accept so soon. Now that he was inquiring for the second time, I figured that my misgivings were unwarranted. "What would I be posing as? A fangbanger-"

"No. A waitress." He interrupted me, sounding a little angry. "After reading over your notes about our workers, we were forced get rid of a few employees- we are now understaffed. You posing as a waitress would be quite believable."

"Fair enough," I agreed.

"I'll have Pam give you some pointers on proper attire. Our staff doesn't generally show up in classy white dresses like the one you wore yesterday." I mentally patted myself on the back for picking that ensemble.

Eric continued, "You should know Pam enjoyed her section of the notes. Now she is wondering if the telepath will return. I haven't seen her take a shine to anyone in all the time I've known her." He never stopped looking at me while we talked. If I weren't so comfortable in Eric's presence, it might have been unsettling. "What should I tell her?"

I paused for dramatic effect then met Eric's eyes. "Tell her I'll see her Thursday."

I got a visit just after the sun set a few days later. Pam had a garment back folded over one arm and a bag of goodies in the other.

"It's a shame I have to do this to you. You'd look much better in a tasteful dress but you'd hardly look the part," Pam said as she waltzed into my living room and set her things down.

She had me dress in a tight black dress that made my boobs look enormous. Thigh high black stalking held up by garters and red pumps completed the outfit. Gran would have likened me to a lady of the night.

"I am not wearing this," I told Pam flatly. "I will die in these shoes. I will literally trip and fall and die."

"Don't be so dramatic. The vermin will fawn all over you." She adjusted the neckline of my dress, which I found unnecessary. "Better you than me," I heard her mumble.

Pam stepped back to admire her work. "Yummy. You, dear Sookie, are going to be quite popular." I thought I looked like a prostitute- a high priced one, but still.

I followed Pam's car to Fangtasia. As I walked into the bar I was sneaking little glares at my feet. I doubt Pam realized how much pain I would be in by the end of the night.

Turns out my attire was only slightly more flamboyant that my coworkers'. I couldn't decide if I liked that or not. When Eric saw me, he did a double take. That was something I had never seen him do. Instead of greeting me, he turned and walked back into his office. Pam joined him moments later.

I didn't feel like intruding so headed straight into the bar to begin scanning. They joined me a few minutes later.

It was easy to put myself on autopilot and work around the bar while reading minds. The only intrusions to this routine came from overconfident customers who thought anyone found working at a vampire bar would be easy. I found a comical and vengeful solution to this problem. Since I was really starting to suffer from my aching feet, I sent those annoying patrons over to Pam, having them become momentarily intoxicated by her.

I caught Eric laughing from his spot on the ridiculous throne as he watched her deal with the onslaught. After she sent one flying across the bar, I stopped sending them over.

I had worried initially that Fangtasia wouldn't have enough illegal or questionable activity for me to be very useful. Boy, was I wrong. Under aged men and women were everywhere, V addicts trickled in steadily, and I actually caught a drug dealer selling his merchandise in the bathroom. Eric and Chow, who was also working his first night, took care of these problems once I alerted them.

Everything was going perfect until I remembered that soon, Eric would pick a fangbanger to take to his office. Sure enough, I felt the cold stab of jealousy as I watched him lead a red-haired woman out of the bar.

Half an hour later, it was time for my break. I was too angry and anxious to remain idle. What I really needed was some form of physical release.

I got an idea and decided to act on it. I invited Pam to join me on the dance floor- since I didn't want to ask a random bar patron and because I felt guilty for bombarding her with annoying fangbangers.

I swayed my hips to the rhythm and for a minute, I was lost in the fun and feel of the music. Pam, who seemed to be enjoying herself as much as I was, matched me step for step. We were drawing a lot of attention, too; it was almost like a show for the customers. There wasn't a soul in the club that wasn't looking at me or Pam by the time the song ended.

This turned out to be great for business _and_ for my rising temper. I felt better and the customers were mobbing the bar and dance floor.

I was able to get through the rest of the night off that small adrenaline high.

The second the bar closed for the night, though, I crashed in a booth and took off my heels. Pam was leaning against the counter.

"You make me wear those awful things again, Pam, and I promise you the whole club will be bidding for your attentions," I warned. I didn't think she took my threat seriously since she simply walked out of the room laughing.

"Stop complaining. The vermin loved it," she called above her shoulder.

I put on a pair of flats that I had the good sense to bring with me and made my way out of the bar. Eric was leaning against the trunk of my car, arms folded across his chest.

"Sookie, you were magnificent tonight," he admitted, lifting himself off my car and walking toward me.

"Thank you, Eric. I do my best." It was all I could think of saying. Even as it came out, it sounded stupid.

"I was fortunate to catch the end of your performance with Pam, earlier," he began. "I find myself quite intrigued by you," Eric was now standing right in front of me. I wanted nothing more than to close that gap and embrace him but I did not give into that impulse.

Instead, I smiled and walked around him to open my car door.

"I know you want me, Sookie," he called from behind me. I turned and raised a skeptical eyebrow.

After a second, I decided honesty would work best in this situation. "I do." The smile remained on my face.

He was in front of me then, hands on either side of my body. "Then why do you refuse me?" Eric's lips were dangerously close to my own.

"Well, watching you leave the bar with another chick might do things for other girls but not me, honey. I would want to be more than just a '_feed and fuck,' _anyway._" _It came out sounding cruder than I meant it to.

He softly touched his lips to mine. I wanted to deepen the kiss- heck, I wanted to do a lot more than that- but before I could act, it was over.

"No. You don't seem like the type I would only want to enjoy once," Eric admitted and he was gone.

I took a long deep breath and got in my car to go home.

The next morning, I made my way to Bon Temps to visit friends and family.

"She's really sweet, Sook. Her name's Lisa and she's a shifter, like me." Sam was discussing his new girlfriend. "We just seem to be hitting it off, you know?" He said excitedly.

We were sitting on the front porch of his trailer, enjoying the morning breeze. Last night, Sam had shifted under the full moon and I had worked late at Fangtasia. Needless to say, we were both very tired. But we had promised to meet up bright and early.

"Well, I'm real pleased to hear that, Sam. Sounds like you got a thing goin' with her." I had always liked to hear that Sam was happy. This time was no exception.

"How's work?" he asked. Though I worked all week long for various clients in the supe community, I knew Sam was specifically asking about Fangtasia. And Eric.

"It's good." Then I amended, "Well, it's sort of bittersweet, actually."

Watching Eric take fangbangers back to his office at Fangtasia night after night was not exactly a sight I enjoyed. The work itself was pleasing though, and the pay was wonderful.

Pam and I had taken to chatting after the bar closed, which I very much enjoyed. It started as a general meeting where I discussed things I had heard throughout the evening. Over time, though, we began joking, talking, and having a good time in each other's company. In recent nights, Eric had emerged from his office to join us.

All in all, the combination of loving my job and hating the jealousy I felt left an odd taste in my mouth. I knew I needed to do something to change my situation… soon.

Sam, having known me for over quarter of a century, caught my little inner turmoil. "What's the problem? Does Eric not want you?"

"Oh, he wants me alright." That was one thing I was positive about. Eric watched me while I worked and flirted with me incessantly. If he weren't banging girls in his office in the midst of his seduction, I probably would have given in by now. Instead, I playfully flirted back- but let it go no further. "I just haven't been able to get over his other _conquests_."

"Have you told him about the-" he began but I interrupted him.

"The Cluviel Dor? No! Have you …?" I trailed off.

"Yea, I told Lisa," he admitted with a smile. I hadn't realized he was that serious about her. "I trust her and thought she should know. If I were you, I'd tell the vampire, especially if you plan on getting involved with him."

Leave it to Sam to tell me the truth, no matter how much I hated to hear it.

"Also, I would stop refusing his attentions, as it were. I think that might help the problem of the other women." Sam added as he walked into his trailer.

Well, that certainly was something to think about.


	10. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the wait! Thanks again to Dawskar!**

* * *

><p>I sat in front of Sam's trailer for a good ten minutes, just thinking over the possible ramifications of all my choices, before I said good-bye and went to visit Gran. I <em>could<em> decide to keep it a secret for a bit longer but I knew I would eventually have to tell Eric. Would my omission be detrimental to our relationship? But did I trust him enough yet to tell him outright?

I briefly pondered the idea of not telling him at all. _Did he really need to know_? I ruled that out almost immediately. I knew I would feel guilty for keeping something like that from him. I would have to tell him- _eventually._

It had been a long time since I had visited the old farmhouse but it still felt like home. It seemed like the only thing that had changed was Gran. She looked tired and a little smaller. I made a mental note to drop by more often.

Gran hugged me tightly and pulled me toward the kitchen to make me food, mumbling something about skin and bones.

Over breakfast, I told her about my life since I left Bon Temps.

"I am so proud of you, Sookie. I never dreamed that you would embrace your… your little gift in the way you have in these past weeks," Gran gushed. "I suppose that means you're not coming back?"

I smiled a little but didn't answer. She mirrored me with a little sad smile of her own.

"No, I guess I already knew that. This town isn't big enough for you anymore. But I couldn't help but ask," Gran continued. I vowed to visit once a week from then on.

We spent a glorious day in the garden, talking and enjoying the sun. I was delighted to have a day off from reading minds, no matter how much I had come to enjoy it.

While Gran tended to her flowerbeds, I started something that I really should have finished when I first came back. In an empty journal I found in my old room, I jotted down everything- and I mean everything- I could remember from the old timeline. This turned out to be a long and tedious task, trying to recall every detail. By sunset, I finished- though I did get a massive headache in the process.

I knew a lot weird and scary things were headed my way and I needed to be prepared. The only problem with my journal, however, was that I couldn't remember the exact dates of many key events. Heck, some things wouldn't even happen anymore, since Bill was out of the picture. That man had caused me a lot more trouble than I realized.

Once it occurred to me that the next disaster headed my way was the murder of Lafayette, I called Sam up to tell him to keep an eye on the cook. I would have driven down myself, despite my raging headache, if I knew Lafayette was working.

I hated the thought of letting something so significant slip through my fingers- especially when I had the power to prevent it. I mentally chastised my laziness.

According to Sam, he was scheduled to work tonight so it was good I decided to call first. As it turned out, Sam had already warned Lafayette about the importance of keeping secrets in a small town like Bon Temps particularly when their reputation was on the line. Just the same, I made him promise to warn Lafayette again next time Sam saw him. Once I hung up, I made a note in the journal to signify that it had been dealt with.

By now, it was dark and I needed to get home. I kissed Gran on the cheek and promised her that I would come back the next time my schedule permitted. She wouldn't let me leave without all the leftover casserole and pie. I happily accepted since my new job left little time for me to cook a decent meal.

My head throbbed from my day of recalling every detail of a former life so I was driving down the highway back to Shreveport on autopilot.

Just as I realized that it was dangerous to drive these windy forest roads without actually paying attention, something flashed across the road in front of my car. I screamed as I swerved out of the lane in my attempt to avoid whatever had darted across the road. I heard a loud thud and my car jerked with the impact- I'd hit it, whatever _it_ was.

I bolted out of my seat to investigate, praying that it was still alive. When I laid eyes on the beast, I tensed immediately. This was _not_ good. A wild pig lay bloody and lifeless in front of my terribly dented car.

"You killed my hog," a voice stated matter of factly behind me. I turned abruptly. I knew that voice, that eerie, womanly voice. The maenad, the one that had ripped my back to shreds to send a message to Eric, the one that I wasn't expecting for at least a week, stood about five feet away from me. She seemed to be regarding me and the situation before reaching some conclusion.

The maenad, Callisto, was still as wild and frightening as I remembered. I felt a little reassured when I remembered that, because she hadn't seen me with Bill, she couldn't connect me with Eric. I was just a human she met on the side of the road by chance. But just as quickly as that relief had risen, it came crashing back down. Sure, I didn't have any visible ties to Eric, but I had just killed her… pet? That meant I was probably just as screwed.

I met her eyes and I'm pretty sure the words 'Oh, fuck!' flashed across my face. The maenad was angry, her glare boring into me.

"I could kill you quickly, but I would be happier knowing that you met a slow, very painful death," she smiled- I preferred her glare.

I knew what was coming when her hand drew back to deliver that terrible blow so I turned to protect my face. My movements were slower than the first time I had met up with Callisto; I hadn't ingested vampire blood this time.

The maenad's arm swung forward and her claws raked down my back, much deeper than before. Since I was much slower, her strike caught a bit of my arm. The pain was instantaneous and exactly as I remembered. I hated knowing that it would only get worse.

"Enjoy," I heard her say before she was gone. Callisto left, not caring enough to watch me experience her _punishment._

I was angry, angry at the maenad who attacked me twice, angry at myself for being stupid enough to let this happen. _What good is coming back if you don't stop things like this from happening?_

In my current condition, I preferred to direct my anger toward the bitch, Callisto. I was lying face down on the side of the road, several feet from my open car door. If I had any chance of surviving, I had to drag my wounded body over to it, climb in, and grab my purse to call Fangtasia.

It took forever and with my arm partially incapacitated, the task was nearly impossible. I cried out in pain with every inch I managed to move- stifling my sobs was out of the question. It worried me that there was a lot more blood than before. I continued internally cursing that damned Maenad and her hog, who basically asked to be killed.

My body hung awkwardly off the seat of my car as I dialed Eric from my cell phone. I knew I looked pathetic but I couldn't bring myself to care in the least.

He picked up on the first ring. "Sookie, what do I owe the plea-"

I didn't, or rather, couldn't let him finish. My shrieks of pain still couldn't be restrained.

"What's happened?" he asked at once. When I couldn't answer with anything more than "attacked" and "help" he tried again. "Where are you?"

After much effort on my part, I managed to give him my approximate location in between my cries. I lost track of the phone after he told me he was on his way. It was all I could do to grip the seat for dear life. The pain was torture, each second more agonizing than the last.

I was torn between my desire to pass out from the torture and my will to keep alert and conscious. I was terrified that if I drifted away before help arrived, I would never wake up. So I stubbornly kept my eyes open, my mind awake- I refused to die on this road.

When I felt cold hands lift me up and throw me over broad shoulders, I thought I was hallucinating. "I've got you, Sookie." He held onto my legs jumped off the road. I didn't even mind when Eric's hand slid over my backside. He was quite the opportunist.

Within seconds, we were flying rapidly away from the highway. I spared a moment for my car, with my purse and valuables easily accessible through the open door. The keys were still in the ignition, too. But the pain had started to peak as the wind whipped against my open wounds and all other thoughts were lost.

"Pam, get Ludwig to Fangtasia. Now**!**" I concentrated on Eric's voice as he talked on his cell phone, hoping it would be a good distraction. It wasn't.

Without thinking, I dug my nails into his back to combat the waves of fresh hurt. "Sorry," I breathed when I noticed.

Eric replied, though through the rushing wind it was not easy to hear him. "Don't apologize, Sookie. I always pegged you for someone who liked it rough, anyway."

I felt Eric touch land and looked around- the Fangtasia parking lot. I thanked God that Eric had flown since the trip had been much faster than driving, despite the fact that it felt like hours. He was through the back entrance and had me lying flat on the couch in his office so fast, I could hardly catch his movements.

"So Sookie, what attacked you?" Eric asked. I would have enjoyed the concern in his voice if I didn't feel so awful.

I tried to lift my head so I could look alert, as I had done on the side of the road, but the hurt was spreading, making every one of my limbs heavy and achy. I relaxed my head to the leather sofa. "Maenad… hit her pig… with my car… wanted revenge…" I breathed. The way I described the encounter made it seem like I had attacked the razor back on purpose.

Eric leaned forward and reached his hand behind me. I thought he was just going to remove the hair from my bloody wounds, but he didn't stop there. Eric tore the fabric to expose the entire length of my back.

He noticed my surprise and winked. "Relax. The doctor would have done it anyway. And I wouldn't pass up an opportunity to get your clothes off."

I gave a sarcastic murmur but I didn't have the energy to respond and, having already experienced this injury, I felt weary and defeated. His comments did help distract me though, and I knew that was part of his goal.

"Ludwig's here," I heard Pam say from the door. "Oh, yum. Bleeding _and_ naked. If she didn't reek of poison, I would have thought she planned this as a way to seduce you." She laughed.

"I'm not that desperate _or _stupid, Pam," I muttered. No one responded and I wondered if I only said it in my head.

The small doctor walked into the office and began her questioning. My answers were short and it was apparent in my voice that it was a struggle for me to talk at all. I wanted nothing more than to close my eyes and slip into oblivion. This desire only intensified when she started to explain to the vampire the necessary treatment. I did _not_ want to be awake for that.

When she started licking my back, I cried out but remained still.

"You're a screamer, too, I see," Eric teased. Apparently, his way of dealing with an unpleasant situation was humor. It was working so I didn't complain.

A little more time passed and as I squirmed around, enduring the doctor's treatment, my mind wandered back to Callisto. "She's gonna want tribute, soon," I blurted out. Eric looked confused.

"Who? The maenad?" Chow asked. _When did you get here?_ My eyebrows furrowed questioningly. I looked around the room, half-expecting to see Bill telling Ludwig to start the treatment- I guess I was pretty out of it. I didn't explain further.

I knew that things had turned for the worse when I saw Pam's eyes widen. "This is bad. She's changing color." It was déjà vu. I wondered for the second time what color I had turned or what outward sign my body showed that scared my audience so much.

"Unless you want to lose her, I would start now." Ludwig's deep voice seemed so far away. The whole room, in fact, seemed so dream like.

"Don't worry, Sookie. We wouldn't want to lose you so soon, especially not before I had to fuck you." Eric said.

"No, we wouldn't want that…," I mumbled lazily.

Eric was pulling me closer, onto his lap. I finally let my mind slip into unconsciousness.


	11. Chapter 10

**Sorry about the wait (I'll be better next time). A mixture of writer's block and friends coming to visit me made this chapter extra difficult. If it's not well received I'll just rewrite it. So be honest in the reviews if you didn't enjoy.**

* * *

><p>My entire body ached, I was covered in blood and sweat, and the anger I felt toward myself for my stupidity was tremendous. The leather couch I was laying on clung to my skin like glue- not that I was very capable of movement, anyway. The long gashes across my back rendered me practically immobile.<p>

I desperately wanted a bath and the comfort of my bed, but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Despite the pain, I tried to lift myself off the couch using just my good arm, which quickly proved to be a foolish idea. The hurt shot thorough my body, causing me to clumsily drop back onto the leather.

While I waited for the throbbing to subside, I groggily opened my eyes to survey the room. My eyes immediately landed on Pam, who was kneeling at my side.

"I wouldn't attempt that again," she said casually, her blue eyes meeting mine. Pam looked mildly amused. "At least not until Eric _fixes_ you. You gave us quite a scare, you know. And just as you were becoming incredibly useful."

"Sorry," I mumbled sarcastically, but then I remembered that she helped save my life and needed to be appreciative. "Thank you, though. For the healing." My speech was slow and labored. I knew this time around I would be worse but I was just beginning to grasp how much worse.

"Don't talk," Pam said, leaning her back against the couch. "Save your energy. You've barely recovered and you are obviously weak. According to the doctor, you are lucky to be alive. There will be scarring."

Great, and I just got rid of the scars from my fairy torture. At least she was being honest, which I was grateful for.

"I got your car." Pam sounded a little annoyed so I thanked her again. "Though, if that's all I have to pay for the fun that you provided tonight, then it was worth it," she admitted with a smile.

Pam winked at me. "I must say, Sookie, you are very well endowed. I enjoyed the view, _enormously_. I know I have asked this before, but would you ever consider swi-"

Eric walked into the office, interrupting Pam's question. There was some unspoken interaction between the two before she rose from her crouch and made for the door. It was odd, to say the least, but I was too tired to question it.

"Ludwig says it should take about a week until you are healed enough to resume your activities," Eric said the moment the door closed. He walked toward me and kneeled next to my head as Pam had done. "I understand that you will have to cancel many appointments with clients as well as miss work here at Fangtasia."

Eric wasn't looking at my face as he spoke but I could tell he was building up to something. His eyes were fixed on my bare back and the wounds that, no doubt, marred my skin.

"And, I assume you have realized you will scar." Eric finally met my gaze. "What a shame that will be."

He paused for a moment, then took off his jacket. "So I am going to heal you. There would be no marks, as a result, and you would be able to return to work immediately."

It was entirely unexpected and I didn't know how to respond. Of course I wanted to allow him to do it for the reasons he gave and much more. Still, I couldn't help but think that it would be wrong to take it without being honest with him first.

Eric, on the other hand, wasn't waiting for my approval. He had already bit into his wrist and was holding it out in front of my mouth. "This is not negotiable." Eric moved his bleeding wrist closer to my mouth. I hesitantly used my good arm to pull his wrist toward me and placed my mouth over Eric's wound. His blood touched my tongue and I remembered the feel of him behind me when he gave me blood so I could rescue Bill. I pulled deeper, this time meeting Eric's eyes -which were full of lust- and I was once again in the hallway with him, forming our bond. He groaned when I took another deep swallow. The wound closed and I licked the blood from his wrist and my lips. Chills were crawling down my healing spine at the memories.

Already, I felt loads better. I decided to test the extent of my healing by sitting up. All the while, Eric and I continued looking at each other. My breathing became heavy and my heart was pounding from the flood of memories and the rush of his blood through my body.

The aching in my back had ceased but there was a new pain, a regret that I hadn't yet told Eric and a longing that he should know everything.

Eric's pupils were huge, predatory, and his fangs were out. Before he even moved, I sensed what he planned to do. Eric leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. I forgot how unsexy and horrible I felt just minutes before. All I wanted was his lips on mine; I returned his kiss with enthusiasm. Without thinking, I stood and pressed my body against his. His hands graced my mending back and landed on my hips. I framed his face in my own hands, pulling it as close as possible while I clung to the memories that were flooding my thoughts.

But I sobered quickly; this was not right, not until he knew. Much too soon, I was pulling away from Eric. He looked confused but allowed it.

"I need to explain something'," I said breathlessly, my chest rising and falling rapidly. His eyes drew downward and I realized I was standing before him topless. I crossed my arms. "May I take a shower first, though, and perhaps borrow some clothes?"

"Of course." Eric waggled his eyebrows. "And I will gladly provide assistance." He closed the gap between us and his hand snaked up my waist toward my crossed arms.

I was close to giving in- showers with Eric were always _thrilling_- but I had business to attend to. I reluctantly moved away again.

"Really, this is kinda important. There's a journal in my car, on the passenger seat… Pam might know where it is since she brought my car here. While I shower, maybe you could read it through? I'll try to explain when I get out."

It was a cowardly way to reveal my secret but I was still a tad shaky and emotional from the kiss and the recollections.

Eric called Pam into his office after he handed me one of the many extra shirts he had in his office. I held it in front of me in an attempt at modesty while trying not to let the clean fabric touch my dirty skin. I scuttled out of the room to go shower.

I wanted so badly to take my time and relax but I knew there were two vampires waiting for my return and explanation. Dressed in nothing but Eric's large shirt, which hung down to about mid-thigh, I made my way back to Eric and Pam.

Eric was sitting at his desk with Pam hovering over his shoulder; both were immersed in my notebook when I entered.

Pam looked up at me, smiling. "There's some pretty raunchy tidbits in here, Sookie. I had no idea you had such a kinky imagination."

I regretted adding in my sexual liaisons. "How far have you gotten?" I asked, tentatively.

"Ironically, you just got attacked by a Maenad," Pam answered, looking at me suspiciously. "Did you expect this to happen?"

"What is this?" Eric asked before I could respond. I walked toward his desk. He didn't look mad, though it was hard to tell, since he was still reading through my journal.

I took a deep breath and sat down in the chair in front of them with my legs tightly crossed since I wasn't wearing any panties.

"Well, you could say that it's a future that'll never be. Or better yet, the events of a different timeline." It was a very vague explanation. I tried again. "This isn't the first time I've been here. To make a long story short, I got a second chance at this life and I am tryin' to make the most of it. That," I indicated the notebook, "was my first attempt, you could say."

There was a long silence as the two continued to read, which made me nervous and impatient. Finally, Eric looked up at me. He paused to examine my attire- fangs extending and all- and smiled. "So this is all that will happen, or would have happened. This could be quite useful." Eric looked at Pam. She seemed to mirror his thoughts.

"She is an even more valuable asset than we thought, it seems," Pam added.

That got me mad. "Hey, now. I came back because that last life, run by you Vamps, I might add, was out of my control. I was nothing but a pawn. As a result, I was brutally beaten numerous times, nearly drained, staked, raped, tortured, and attacked. It all happened of because of Bill Compton, Sophie Ann, and even you guys. I can and will help you, if you acknowledge that this life is mine. I am my own person, not an asset to be used."

By the end of my little rant, I was standing with both hands on the desk in front of me. It felt great to finally declare my sovereignty. My moment of triumph was soured a little when I caught them both staring intently at my chests, which were covered by only a thin sheet of material. I crossed my arms and sat back down.

Pam raised an eyebrow. "My apologies, Sookie." It hardly sounded sincere but I accepted it anyway.

"Bill Compton, you say? Did you, by chance, have anything to do with his death a few months back? The report said he met his end in a fire, but we sensed foul play." Eric looked serious but there was a hint of a smile in the corner of his mouth.

"I won't admit to anythin', but you should know that I would never commit such a crime without provocation and a justifiable cause." I responded tersely. It hadn't been my first murder, unfortunately, but just like with Debbie Pelt, I knew that it was necessary.

Both Eric and Pam understood and smiled widely. Eric spoke, "I do not care what happened to Compton. And I assume we have bigger problems to deal with?"

That was more true than Eric realized. I started with the easiest to explain. "Yes, Sophie Ann knows I'm a telepath and she wants me. The queen sent Bill to Bon Temp to get me, which is why I moved to Shreveport and left no word of my new whereabouts. I only return to visit my Gran."

Pam, seemingly uninterested in the turn of the conversation, had taken the notebook and was lounging on the couch reading quickly.

"Sophie-Ann will not stop because you have relocated." Eric stated. "If she wants you, she will find you. The contract will help but it might not be enough."

"What are you suggestin'?" I asked, though I had a pretty good idea.

Out of nowhere, Pam laughed from her perch on the couch. "Oh Eric, she has you whipped in here!" She glanced at me before paraphrasing a section of the book. "You are at her every beck and call, declare your love for her, and it appears as though you're _monogamous_."

Silence filled the room.

"We'd known each other for years before that happened," I mumbled, looking down at my hands. When someone else summarized it for me, I felt incredibly idiotic for not appreciating what I had at the time. I regretted using the journal as a crutch in my explanation, as well.

Pam looked like she was about to list examples but I cut her off. On impulse, I had decided to turn the tables on Pam. "You find someone, too, Pam, and it is my understandin' that you loved her enough to want to turn her to save her from dying." I omitted the fact that her wish would ultimately be denied by a monster of a vampire.

The look on Pam's face was priceless. My little remark seemed to sober her up. I sighed. "But like I keep telling myself, that was a different life. Who's to say any of that stuff, well, besides the maenad," I added bitterly, "will even happen now? It's more of like a head's up or warning for what could be comin'." I didn't want to look at Eric to see how he reacted to Pam's announcement.

The room went quiet again. It was awkward and unsettling. I sat there and stared at the floor, thinking hard.

Well, in for a penny, in for a pound. "I would be lying if I told you I came back here just to make better business decisions," I admitted, meeting Eric's eyes. His expression was unreadable. I took a deep breath and readied myself for what I was about to say.

"Pam's right- we did have a relationship. It took us years but it was worth it… and it was…" I trailed off. I was about to say _it was perfect_ but that would have been a lie. "But under circumstances beyond our control, we lost it."

My voice was barely above a whisper when I finished. I closed my eyes and willed the tears not to fall. I had convinced myself that I had moved past all this regret a long time ago- boy, was I wrong.

I needed to make sure I didn't make him think I expected to pick up where we left off. "I'm not asking for anything', though. If all I accomplish, this time around, is that all of us have more control of our future, I know it would have been worth it."

The idea of the invincible, impenetrable Eric being manipulated by his maker- and even after the bastard met his final death- had always haunted me. And knowing Pam suffered at the loss of her lover was almost as painful.

I stood carefully and gathered my belongings and the car keys Pam had placed on the desk. I addressed them again, as if the last few minutes had not passed. "So you guys can read that, I guess, and I'll see you Thursday. Oh, and thanks for saving my life. Eric. Pam."

We all needed time to think over what had just happened. I shuffled out of the room then, leaving behind two very stunned, very silent vampires.


	12. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the help Dawskar and RheyaKelvin! **

**And sorry AGAIN for the delay. I really have no excuse except laziness.**

* * *

><p>Once I got home, I awkwardly jogged from the car to my apartment, holding down Eric's shirt as I went. I didn't expect anyone to catch me walking through my front door at half past three in the morning and I found no conscious mental signatures, but to me at least, there is just something completely indecent about flashing your lady bits in public.<p>

My rational side knew that Eric and Pam would take the rest of the night to think over the bombshell I had laid in their laps. There was no reason to think that they would show up outside my door anytime soon, ready to share their reactions. The less rational side of me still dared to hope that Eric would call and demand to see me as soon as possible.

I kept reminding myself that no matter where this road led, I would be happy- certainly much happier than I was before. If I didn't get Eric back- I cringed at the thought- then I would find someone else. That didn't mean I would give up, of course. I was just preparing myself for the worst possible outcome.

I woke feeling lighter, as if a heavy burden had been lifted off my chest. I hadn't realized that keeping my secret had caused me any stress, but now that it was gone, the difference was undeniable. Though I now feared how Eric and Pam would respond to the news filled instead, I still felt content and excited. I happily readied for my day.

I had a two-hour drive east of Shreveport to meet my client, today and Tray joined me, as usual. At first, we never chitchatted to and from our destinations but as time passed; we seemed to adjust to each other's company and talking became a norm.

"So how does it work? You getting clients, I mean," Tray asked. "If you have a confidentiality clause or whatever, how do people know about you?"

This was something Cataliades had helped me set up. Turns out the Supe community is quite gossipy so if there is a problem, between each other or with humans, it gets around fast. At first, Cataliades would direct such problems to me. Once I established myself, Cataliades would spread the word- discreetly I might add- that those in need should contact my number.

"My number goes straight to voicemail and tells the Supe to state their problem and contact info. If I can help 'em, I do, and most of the time, it's no problem," I explained. "I remain hidden for the most part and even after I agree to help them I don't tell them what I can do until I get there, as you've seen."

This was about the extent to which I felt comfortable confiding in Tray. I knew I could trust him but for his safety and mine, I wouldn't tell him anything too specific about myself. Tray didn't even know where I lived and he had the sense not to ask. I usually picked him up from his shop for meetings to be safe.

While he moved the conversation onto the subject of his motor shop, I sort of zoned out. I remembered how Tray had endured the same torture as I had with Thing One and Thing Two because he had been assigned to protect me. He had died defending me, too, and Amelia had been heartbroken. It was kind of selfish of me to drag him back into my life again.

To ease my guilt, I resolved to find a way to introduce the pair again. And I wouldn't let the fairies get either of us. (To be honest, I didn't know if I could survive another round with those monsters.)

My job today was simple. The Were was being blackmailed for thousands of dollars by his secretary so she would not to reveal his secret to the world. She had the video footage to prove her claims and overall, she felt incredibly smart for having the sense to set up a hidden video camera. In my opinion, though, I thought she was stupid as hell for thinking she could threaten to out an entire race without consequences.

They had tricked her into coming into the Were's office under the pretense that the money was in his safe. Once she walked in I entered her mind, subdued her fears and began my questioning.

I felt bad for the girl, Claire. She needed the money and in her mind, this was her lucky break. God had shown her the truth so that she could profit. Well, that was just wrong. Even though I felt her pain- just getting by is a tough life to live- I figured she valued her safety more than the extra cash.

Now, it wasn't my custom to wipe a memory clean, but sometimes, in extreme cases I had to make exceptions. Claire was going to get herself killed if she pursued this route. Still, I decided to simply alter what she believed rather than clear it entirely.

"Honey, your boss is human through and through. You only dreamed that you saw Mr. McDonnell transform into a wolf. When you get home, you are going to destroy those video tapes and you won't try to blackmail him." She watched me contently as I spoke. I resisted the urge to make her chose a more profitable career path or something. Claire didn't need someone making her live her life a certain way, anyway.

"You should feel proud of yourself," Tray told me unexpectedly as we made our way home.

I glanced at him briefly as I drove. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, he probably would have just killed her to stop her antics if you hadn't helped." The way Tray said it made me believe he had seen something like this before. "She owes you her life."

Though it was nothing I hadn't already known, having someone else tell me that the services I provided made a difference, were doing good in the world, made me feel better. It wasn't until after I dropped him off at his home that I remembered my apprehension about Eric and Pam from earlier that morning.

It was completely dark when I made it home so I listened to see if I had any unexpected visitors. It had become habitual for me to scan my surroundings before I left the car; I walked up my stairs, just outside my apartment door, so I had gotten to the point where I didn't expect to find anyone.

This time however, as I pushed my keys into my door, I found a void, apparently waiting for me in my living room. I was terrified for a moment, thinking it was a new vampire sent by Sophie Ann to capture me and drag me off to New Orleans. Of course, that was impossible, since whatever vampire that was inside my home would have required an invitation to get in.

Who had I invited in so far? Was it Eric? My heart leapt and I opened the door quickly.

"I want answers." A very stern Pam was sitting on my couch, her eyes fixed on me. She was wearing her Fangtasia uniform, suggesting she had come here before heading to work. I stifled the disappointment that engulfed me then and proceeded into the room.

"Well, you have the journal so all your questions should be answered there, right?" I sat down next to Pam. She immediately stood and started pacing.

"No. Eric took it from me the moment you left and I haven't had a chance to look at it since." Every few steps Pam would stop, fix me with an unreadable stare and continue. I figured that whatever she came here to ask me, it would be quite difficult for her.

"This gir-" She cut off and began again. "Your journal only listed facts, very few details and no explanations. And since Eric has it, I never got a chance to finish. How did you come back, really? And what do you want with my maker and me? Since you sought us out."

"I'll tell you_ both_ how exactly I came back when I go to work, tomorrow. And I told you in his office; I just want this time to turn out better than before. You both…" I hesitated, not wanting to completely put myself out there. I took a deep breath and spoke anyway. "You both meant a great deal to me. Things ended unfavorably for us all, so I had to change that."

"We were friends. You loved us. You loved Eric." Since I had essentially told her as much already, I didn't respond. She narrowed her eyes at me. "You _love_ Eric."

"It's been a long time since I've called him mine, Pam. Can you really say you love someone when they haven't been part of your life in any capacity for so long?" I didn't meet her eyes as I spoke. Instead, I watched my hands as I played with a loose thread on the cuff of my sweater.

"That remains to be seen." Pam stood directly in front of me now. "What happened to ruin everything? What did one of you do?"

"It's in the journal. All of it." I flat out refused explain the mess to her, especially since it was something I was only just starting to acknowledge. I wasn't about to admit that I chased him away long before his maker gave him to Oklahoma. I had matured a lot since that awful time but confessing one's faults is never an easy task.

"Well, I do not _have_ the journal." Pam glared. I remained silent.

Finally, Pam sat beside me once more and leaned back, crossing her legs. Just like that, she was the picture of ease and nonchalance. The set of her mouth, on the other hand, said otherwise. Pam was tense but not from what just passed between us. I could tell she was finally ready to ask what was truly on her mind. I stayed quiet as she prepared to speak.

"Then what about this woman that I am to _fall madly in love with?_" It was Pam's turn not to meet my eyes.

Why did Pam care? She always seemed content to go from person to person, occasionally taking lovers, but nothing permanent. Had the idea that someone could breach her terrifying exterior intrigued her? Or frightened her?

"Well, I'm not sure what you mean. I don't know when or even how you met her. She was just sorta there one day." It was the true; Muriel had always been something of a mystery to me. I hadn't met her until she was about to meet her end.

Pam's jaw relaxed. Perhaps she was relieved I couldn't confirm or deny any vulnerability on her part. "So eventually, I just turn her. Maybe she possessed some unique ability or something. You obviously know very little about her- it could be true."

That _was_ a possibility, but I didn't really believe it. "You never actually had the chance to turn her. She was sick but you were denied your request to make her your child and she died not long after…" Meaning, Pam wanted to turn her to save her life. It didn't need to be said. "You didn't take it very well."

It was silent for a long time. Pam didn't seem angry or saddened by the news, only surprised.

Pam sat up before I could track her movements. "Hmm… food for thought." She wanted to leave, that was for certain. "Eric was right. It is incredibly unnerving to know that someone as unthreatening as you could change us so much."

I had never thought about it that way. Eric and Pam, and the rest of the Supe world for that matter, had always been the catalysts for change in _my _life. That was how I saw it, anyway. I hardly considered the changes I caused in return.

"I think that was why you liked me so much. I was… something different. I guess I took y'all off guard," I admitted.

Pam was glancing at her reflection in the mirror by the door, making sure she looked presentable. "Some things didn't change, it seems. You are unlike any other Supe we've met before and already you have changed so much." She smiled at her reflection, approvingly. "I'll see you tomorrow, Sookie."

* * *

><p><strong>Always enjoy the feedback, too. If you hated it, liked it, want thisthat to happen, or just want me to hurry with the updates feel free to let me know via reviews or messages. **


	13. Chapter 12

The following morning, I sat at my kitchen table and sipped my coffee while screening my voicemails. More and more Supes were requesting my help and this task was becoming long and tedious. If I somehow managed to help all those who called me during this week alone, I wouldn't have time to rest.

It was incredibly frustrating to know that I would have to start rejecting clients. At the very least, I would have to hire a secretary to help me book these appointments.

However, these dilemmas seemed quite trivial in comparison to the talk I was sure to have with Eric tonight. I couldn't tell if I was worried or excited to find out how he was handling my confession.

I was so deep in thought, considering every possible outcome, when I noticed the messages had finished playing. Since I hadn't heard the last two and barely remembered the ones before that, I knew I would had to listen to them again. I was already fully booked for today and tomorrow, though, so I decided to save them for later.

After reviewing my schedule for the day, I got ready and left. Though I managed to do my job just at efficiently as normal, my mind would always roam back to fantasies- and nightmarish scenarios- involving Eric.

The coupled effort of reading minds and day dreaming had exhausted me mentally. I succumbed to the beautiful haven that was my bed the second I got home. I kicked off my shoes and crawled lazily toward the center of my bed. Perhaps a nap was necessary before Fangtasia.

Once I started thinking about Fangtasia again, however, I was forced back into that restless daydreaming and fretting about what was to come. I knew that any hope of sleep was lost to me now.

Since my mind was already on Fangtasia, I decided it was best to get ready. I still had an hour until sunset, but I figured doing anything was better that simply sitting and worrying.

My hair was styled in loose curls that reached down to the middle of my back; I loved the extra shine and lighter color that resulted from ingesting Eric's blood.

In my current state, I was willing to be a tad daring with my attire. Normally, I stuck to the more modest side of fangbanger clothing and it was rare for me to show too much of anything. This time, I picked out a dress that I had seen Pam eyeing in a magazine one night after the bar closed. She had said it would look lovely on me and show off my curves.

It was black, of course, strapless and tight fitting; it had a gorgeous lacy fringe, as well. I admit it was a tad dressy for Fangtasia, but I had seen waitresses wear similar things so I didn't mind. I finished it off with some shiny red pumps and gave myself the once over in my mirror.

According to the clock, I had about forty-five minutes until I was expected at the bar. I walked around my apartment to see how I could pass the time.

As I eyed the phone sitting on the counter in my kitchen, it occurred to me that I needed to go over my voicemails. It would be boring and tedious, but at least it would pass the time.

Most of the messages were nothing out of the ordinary for me. There were two calls, specifically the last two, that sent fresh waves of worry through me.

One was from a new strip club called Hooligans asking for help hiring trustworthy employees. This meant I would meet Claude, and eventually Claudine, Niall and possibly Claudette! Was I ready or even willing to enter their world so soon? I filed that question away for a better time.

The last caller left no name but I recognized his voice instantly. "We have received word of your proficiency for solving problems in the Supernatural community. Your talents had intrigued us and we request a formal meeting with you in New Orleans to discuss future business endeavors." The voice of Andre, child of Sophie Ann Leclerq, went on to list contact information and optimal times to call.

Initially, I was terrified. If I actually met them, would they ask questions about Bill? Would they once again try to pin me under their thumb so I could be their little puppet? My fear quickly turned to rage at the thought of cruel and vile Andre trying to tie me to him for the sake of his maker. I hated him almost as much as I hated Victor and Felipe. And if the Louisiana monarchy found out how much I knew about the future, I wouldn't stand a chance of fighting them off.

It was dark out now and time for me to go to Fangtasia. All the apprehension from earlier was overshadowed by the fury coursing through my veins. I drove fast and recklessly, finding that using the full power of my car engine was a wonderful stress reliever.

When I screeched to a halt near the back entrance, I practically jumped out of the vehicle and slammed the door shut. The sound echoed in the poorly lit empty parking lot and pulled me out of my tantrum. Overreacting like this would only lead to irrational decisions and I needed a clear head when I talked to Eric.

I leaned back against the car and took deep calming breaths. During my exercise, Eric's flashy red Corvette pulled in; Pam was sitting in the passenger seat, reading intently from my journal. He pulled in next to me and they both exited the car.

"You hardly mention me at all in here." Pam announced bitterly as she waved the notebook in my face. "Frankly, I'm insulted."

I shrugged. "You said yourself that it lacked details" I pushed off the car and met them near the back entrance.

"Then, we have _much _to discuss." Eric told me with a smirk. I didn't miss his eyes traveling down my body appreciatively. He placed his large hand on my back and we followed Pam toward his office.

We all settled into our seats- Pam on the couch, Eric in the seat behind his desk, and me in the middle of the office on the small wooden chair. Our arrangement was almost identical to the one we had adopted two nights ago, after my healing.

Eric wasn't about to beat around the bush with this. "Tell us the story, start to finish." He crossed his arms.

"The whole thing?" I gave him a skeptical look. "Honey, we could be here all night and I still wouldn't finish. Especially if you want details."

Eric shrugged and the look he gave me then showed me he could not care less.

"And what about reading customers in the bar?" My question was met once again by indifferent stares.

"It will be a slow night. I would much rather get a better understanding of our current situation." Eric stated.

I sighed. "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you," I told him as I got up and sat next to Pam on the couch. If I was going to be here for hours then I was going to be comfortable.

"Okay, I first met Bill when he came to Mer-" I began but Eric cut me off.

"Unless there is something really important, skip to the Maenad attack. We don't need any useless information."

I ignored the urge to roll my eyes. "You staked Longshadow because he attacked me when I revealed he was stealing money. It had repercussions that I will get to later."

"Hot Rain, I assume?" Eric asked?

"Yep. Anyway, the Maenad, Callisto she calls herself, wants tribute in the form of 'pleasures of the flesh'. She attacked me to send a message to you, demanding said tribute. She was appeased last time by an orgy and bloodshed."

"Ah yes, your notebook mentioned I _helped_ you with that?" Eric seemed proud of himself. Didn't he realize that he hadn't actually done it yet- and probably never would?

"Yes, you did." I tried not to visualize the magnificent costume he donned to assist me but I failed and had to stifle a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Pam asked. I knew she would enjoy that little bit of information and I launched into the side story of Eric and his neon lycra leggings.

Eric still seemed proud of himself. "And how did you enjoy the view, Sookie?" I didn't need to respond verbally since I couldn't hide my smile.

After that, I had to back track a tad to include the Dallas trip. Eric didn't seem surprised to know I had been rented out and he waved it off as vampire custom.

Not this time. "And that, Eric, is exactly why I am using a contract with a confidentiality clause."

Eric seemed to reevaluate me then. "I see. So you didn't mind using your gift as long as you were in charge?"

"Not exactly. Back then I didn't want to use it at all. I just wanted to be normal and I resented y'all for taking that possibility from me."

"I hate to break this to you, dear Sookie," Eric began, "but I don't think you were ever normal. It's good you acknowledge that, now."

There was much more to share and I wanted to move on. "Alright, now that's cleared up, if you want me to get far tonight, y'all can't interrupt me anymore. Okay?" I didn't sound enthusiastic. In fact, the mere idea of reiterating my life story was giving me a headache.

The worst, or depending how you looked at it, the best part of telling my story in front of Eric was that I was sure he got a taste of every emotion I felt.

Revealing my anger and frustration over bad choices or life threatening events was one thing and though I didn't enjoy letting Eric feel them, I accepted it as inevitable. It would show him I was being sincere. However, what I couldn't handle sharing was my pain. Letting him feel my grief, my vulnerability, through the tiniest bond that was already formed, was humiliating.

It started with my retelling of Bill's _adventure_ in Mississippi. It wasn't that I still loved Bill and time had definitely healed much of the fury. Still, I didn't think all his discretions could be ever be forgotten.

Eric, sensing my distress, focused on an element of the story most relevant to himself. "I might need a demonstration of our healing session in that mansion. I find I am having trouble visualizing the scene," he joked.

I laughed and was relieved to rid myself of the past emotional pains. "Liar." I looked at the clock; it was two-thirty in the morning. I wished I had been able to nap earlier because I was seriously feeling the fatigue of the long day.

"We will continue tomorrow," Eric announced. "You are tired and I wouldn't want you to skip on any details."

I stood and stretched- I had been sitting far too long. As I made to leave, I remembered the message from Andre I had received.

"What do you think I should do?" I asked after I relayed the voicemail.

"Ignore it for now. I want to hear the rest of your story before I give any advice." We were all in the parking lot now.

To my surprise, Pam climbed into the driver's side of Eric's Corvette, and without any good bye, she drove off. I turned and looked at Eric in confusion.

"She is taking it home for me." Well that was obvious. The real question that need to be answered was _why?_ "The Queen is cunning. I want to be sure she only learned of your abilities through recommendation, as Andre stated, and not because she found you and has eyes watching you."

Eric folded into the car and beckoned me to join. "I must inspect your property and make sure no other supernatural creatures are lurking around your apartment."

I climbed into the driver's seat and drove home. I knew he had another reason for coming to my apartment but I didn't object. I liked the idea of being with him a little longer.

While he _surveyed_ the surroundings, I trudged lazily up my stairs to my door and went inside. Almost immediately, I sunk into my couch and closed my eyes. After a few minutes, I felt Eric sit beside me.

I opened my eyes and faced him. "Am I safe?" I asked sarcastically. A small smile spread across my face.

"For now," Eric said softly, mirroring my smile. We talked for a while about nothing in particular, just small talk and jokes. It was surprisingly fun but I was tired and couldn't keep this up for long.

"I should go to bed, Eric. I have an early meeting tomorrow." I had no desire to have him leave. In fact, every cell in my body screamed to jump him.

Eric's smile widened- he knew what I was feeling. "Why do still resist me? I am sure you remember all that I can do." He leaned in close, resting his hand on my knee. At his touch, my heartbeat started to race. The adrenaline that started coursing through my veins allowed me to forget my exhaustion.

I opened my mouth to speak but I couldn't think of a decent reason to refuse him this time.

"Exactly…" Eric pressed his lips to mine and my resolve to fight my temptations seemed incredibly stupid. Why would I deny Eric's advances when there was nothing I wanted more at this very moment?

'To hell with it,' I thought and I wrapped my arms around Eric. His hands gripped my waist and he pulled my body so I was straddling him on the couch. My dress was scrunched up toward my waist and was probably getting incredibly wrinkly but I didn't care. I could kiss this man for hours, I was sure- if only I didn't need air.

Eric broke away from our kiss, giving me a moment to breathe. His lips wandered toward my neck and nipped at my earlobe and I let out a soft moan.

Eric's hands wandered toward the zipper of dress and before I could react, it was off. "As delightful as you looked in that dress, Lover, you are _far_ more better without it." He halted our kiss momentarily to appreciate my well chosen my lingerie.

I began to imagine all the wonderful, pleasurable things that awaited us but an unfortunate thought ran across my mind. "Oh no, Eric" I mumbled.

"What is it?" Eric looked alert as if awaiting news of an attack.

"It's nothing like that!" I amended quickly. "I just realized that I… I am _technically_ a virgin." I was a little embarrassed though I couldn't figure out why.

Eric's eyes furrowed. "Bill was your first?" he asked skeptically.

I had to launch into the whole explanation about how my telepathy had interfered with my love life up until I got involved with vampires. Needless to say, having a conversation about my ex and sexual history was quite the mood killer- for me, anyway. Eric seemed perfectly content with picking up where we left off but it was getting late.

Eric watched me as I stood and pulled on my dress. I was a little thankful that I would get a chance to finish telling my story before plunging into a physical relationship with Eric. He needed to know the best and worst of us.

"Bill didn't deserve the first taste, anyway," Eric told me with a wink as he stood in the doorway to my apartment. He lifted my hand to his lips, said, "Till this evening, lover," and left.


	14. Chapter 13

**I am in the process of writing the next chapter now so it will be up by tomorrow night at the latest. I will finally end with the notebook in the next chapter so I can get onto more plots. Sorry this is a tad short. And thanks again to RheyaKelvin and Dawskar as always. **

* * *

><p>The following day could not have dragged on longer. My mind was once again preoccupied with the coming evening, and when I finally got home, I was tense with excitement.<p>

Perhaps it was the realization that the next installment of my little tale would be much more intimate and painful. Or it could have been the nagging feeling that what little I had seen of Eric's reaction was just the tip of the iceberg, that there was so much he had not revealed just yet. Either way, I was ready to get it over with.

When I pulled up to Fangtasia that night, Pam and Eric's cars were already parked near the back entrance. I took a few calming breaths, marched into the club and headed to his office.

Both smiled a little too innocently at me as I took a seat next to Pam on the couch. It was apparent I had been the topic of conversation right before I had arrived, which wasn't a surprise.

"Well, Sookie, you look delectable, as always," Pam greeted me. Her eyes flickered toward Eric, who was sitting behind his desk, and back to me. "Eric told me you made a few more confessions last night." Her smile grew.

Eric, who had been sporting a very wide smug smile up until now, interrupted her. "Pam." She shrugged and leaned back on the couch. Eric focused his attentions back on me. "If I am not mistaken, Sookie, things are about to get interesting. So please, continue."

"I hadn't realized my story had been dull before this point," I said, just a tad insulted.

Eric chuckled a little. "As exciting as it is to hear about events that will probably never happen anymore, I am more interested in the relevant dangers. Witches. Summits. Takeovers-"

"Sex with virgins," Pam interjected. I couldn't help but grin at that little comment. Other than Eric, only Pam would be so preoccupied with such a miniscule detail.

Eric seemed to enjoy her comments a lot more when she insinuated that he would be on the receiving end of my favors. "Exactly."

"Oh, quiet you two. It's not that important." I rolled my eyes at them. "I'll skip the _boring_ stuff, okay? Just try not to interrupt much. There is a lot to get to." That proved to be a tough order for the Peanut Gallery to fill.

"So when you finally yield to me, it's because I act nothing like myself?" Eric scoffed.

Just minutes before, they had been speculating on how to prevent the witches' attack from occurring. Pam wanted to use me to talk to them- something I wholeheartedly refused to do. Eric, who agreed with me, contemplated a preemptive strike: find the coven and tear them down in the night. Somehow, the topic of conversation had switched to Eric finally bedding me.

'Not really. I just-" I tried to explain. "Maybe she likes the less dominant men. She fell for Compton, after all." Pam mused, interrupting me.

"Hush!" I spoke before the exchange could get out of hand. "It was just the first time I was able to see you as Eric rather than Sheriff of Area Five. It was Eric without all the games. Now, can we get back to the story?"

It only made it about five minutes into my next segment before the two started up again. Pam couldn't stop laughing about the fiasco with Charles Twining. "Told you were smitten with her. And apparently, the whole vampire community knew it."

I was beginning to get annoyed with her. She was making it ten times harder to explain without fearing that I would be driving Eric away. If my story didn't scare Eric, her teasing might just do the trick.

Eric didn't comment on her teasing. Instead, he asked more about my motives. Why did I not tell him about what he had forgotten until he used Mickey as a bartering tool? Eric figured it was his right to know and Pam agreed- no surprise there.

I continued, although without half the enthusiasm I had shown when I started. I started skimming over details that I knew Pam might find comical- like my embarrassing session with Quinn in Hadley's apartment. Eric had already expressed a distaste for my relationship with the Were Tiger as it was, so omitting that side story seemed like the best decision.

"There is a whole mess that happens with Debbie Pelt's sister but since I won't be killing Debbie this time around, that seems irrelevant. Wouldn't want to annoy you again," I said sarcastically. Then, remembering that I was mad at Pam, not Eric, I quickly amended, "The only thing you really need to know, is that Sophie Ann's marriage doesn't exactly go as planned and Andre kills Threadgill in her defense."

Eric and Pam decided it wouldn't be wise to warn the queen outright about Threadgill. Like the situation with the witches, dealing with the problem would require planning.

"You will have to be careful, too, if you chose to engage in business with the queen. When Sophie-Anne wants something, she gets it. If you interest her too much, she will make you hers. The same goes for Andre. He would do anything for his maker," Eric told me. This was something I already knew all too well. I nodded and started explaining the events of the summit.

I was glad that Pam had chosen not to make little snarky remarks about Andre's forced bonding ceremony between Eric and me or my rescue of them both. Eric and Pam sat in silence for a bit. I couldn't tell if they were shocked or just contemplating.

As it turned out, Eric was just angry. "That snake," he muttered. "He will try to do it again, if you let him. And if I'm not there to intercept… Andre won't pay much attention to contracts- he never has in the past."

I was afraid of that possibility. "I'll contact Cataliades, then. Maybe he will have some advice on avoidingSophie Ann and Andre." I said to myself. "I need to find a good secretary or assistant anyway. Maybe he knows a few trustworthy people."

When ended there for the night, much later that the previous meeting, I might add. It was four in the morning and dangerously close to dawn. I made a mental note to cancel my appointments for the day and relax. It had been too long since I enjoyed the sun.

"Sorry about the teasing, Sookie. It is just too fun to resist, you see." Pam winked at me as she made her way toward her car. "You know you're my favorite breather." She climbed into her seat.

I turned and saw Eric standing next to the back entrance of the bar. "What do you think so far?" It came out as a whisper. I was so terrified to hear the answer, which I am sure he felt, but I couldn't help but ask- I needed to know.

His hands found their way into the pockets of his jeans as he strode over to me, his face revealing nothing. "Even after reading the journal and having some idea of what is to come in your story, I still find a way to be… surprised."

"How do you mean?"

"You attracted as much trouble as you sought out yet you never stopped to reevaluate your life. Your choices suggested immense naiveté and stubbornness. At the same time, there was courage and, as Pam pointed out, hilarity." He stood very close to me but there was nothing sexual or romantic about this moment. "Feeling your emotions as you reflect, on the other hand, is just as informative. Regret. Sadness. Excitement. It tells me all that you have learned and shows me how you have progressed. Having this window into your other life should remove all the mystery about you and leave me with nothing but answers."

Eric didn't exactly sound as if he had all the answers, though. He was staring at me as if there was something big he had not found and maybe if he looked hard enough he would find it. "What's the problem then?" I asked, desperate to know.

"I can see there is more that your story that I alone will not uncover. It is intensely frustrating. Almost as much as it is captivating." Eric looked up toward the sky that had started to lighten in color. "Dawn is coming. We will finish this tomorrow."


	15. Chapter 14

I called Mr. Cataliades first thing the next morning hoping he might know a way to get a trustworthy secretary.

"There are a few possible canditats I could refer to you. Though it would be unreasonable to send them all the way up to Northern Louisiana just for an interview," Cataliades said. "Have you considered coming down to New Orleans? I heard the Queen is interested in your services."

I told him I would have to think on it, since I still hadn't decided how to handle the situation with the vampire monarch. Eric's advice had me leaning toward avoidance, though.

"You have been become very popular, I hear. I would suggest that you be more selective with who you chose to work for until you get an assistant. Then he or she can screen clients for you."

"Thank you, Mr. Cataliades. I appreciate the help." I said before hanging up.

The day was mine to use as I wanted now that I had taken care of the only task on my to-do list. I knew exactly how I wanted to spend the remaining hours of the day. I donned my little bikini and laid my towel out near the apartment pool. It had been too long since I really enjoyed time to myself. For the past few weeks, my life had been nothing but telepathy.

While I sat, I planned out how I would handle the oncoming threats. I was scheduled to visit Hooligans in the next few days and I hadn't even hatched out a plan, yet.

Before I knew it, the sun was setting on my day of relaxation and preparation. I walked back into my apartment to get ready for the evening feeling pleased with my successful planning session.

Just as I had the previous two nights, I sat in Fangtasia and told them my story. I was worried they would interrupt me over and over again, as they seemed to enjoy doing. This time, however, my I ventured into the darker spots of my old life: my torture, Eric's position under the tense regime, meeting his maker, Pam's lost lover, and the Queen of Oklahoma. These were all events that still threatened our lives. For these reason, the two vampires listened intently and spoke only to request an elaboration.

At two in the morning, I finished my story. I ended with an explanation of exactly how I was able to get a second chance. After, there was a silence that I stubbornly refused to be the one to break.

"Well, I'll close up for the night." Pam stood hastily and left Eric's office. Her entire demeanor had changed after hearing about my torture and, more specifically, her own pain. From what I remembered, Pam was never one to show vulnerability and she was definitely feeling exposed at the moment.

"Thank you for telling us, Sookie," Eric said after Pam closed the door. "I realize now that we were asking a lot of you. It is not always easy to recount our sufferings." He looked so disconcerted. I wanted him to smile, or at least not seem as perturbed as he appeared.

"Took me long enough, right?" I laughed a little. "It's no big deal and technically it was a long time ago. Really, it's a gift that I even know this and can stop most bad things from happening." I smiled, hoping this would lighten the mood.

"Pam was right. We were in a relationship. I loved you." Eric seemed to mull that over.

I looked down at my hands in my lap, still smiling. "You didn't seem to mind it that much, though. You're even the reason we got married.," I laughed again, this time at my pride and foolishness. "It was me who fought against it so much. You offered me the world and I was too scared to accept it."

"It wasn't that I didn't believe you," referring to his previous statement. "After all, I would know if you lied," Eric said with a small grin. "It is just interesting to see how one woman could make me break all my rules, endanger my position and standing in the vampire world and still I have me coming back for more." He was pacing around his office now. "It is maddening."

Eric stopped and turned to face me. "Especially now, when I know that it would be so easy to fall into that habit with you putting me at risk at all times." He bridged the gap between us in two long strides. "And yet… it is still so tempting."

"I'm not asking you for anything, Eric," I whispered, even though my heart screamed otherwise. I wanted him, all of him. My body and mind ached to make him mine again despite the fact that I had no right to it. Eric was standing so close, inches from me, making it that much harder not to give in.

"Good," Eric said, putting a hand behind my neck and moving in closer. "It is more fun when I have to work for what I want." He kissed me passionately, hungrily, and his hands wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer. My body reacted immediately, mirroring his movements, exploring him in an unrestrained way such as I hadn't experienced since before Eric left me all those years ago. It was pure bliss.

For weeks, I had held Eric at bay because I wanted our first time to be under the proper conditions- no secrets, no false pretenses, just us. In my mind, there was nothing holding us back now.

Faster than I could keep track of him, Eric lifted me so that my legs wrapped around his hips, causing my dress to bunch up around my waist. He pinned me against the wall of his office and kissed his way down my neck. His fangs were fully extended now and the tips lightly grazed over the skin of my chest.

I reached between us, toward the buttons at the front of my dress and began undoing them. Eric's large hand engulfed mine, stopping my movements. "So eager," he breathed.

I had no idea what he was talking about. Everything about this moment screamed for haste. Before I could question him, Eric spoke. "Not here." He smiled a wicked grin and set me down. "I'll meet you at your apartment. I must make sure everything is taken care of here."

I buttoned up my dress and walked out of his office to my car. I tried to appear calm, but my whole body was fighting to get back in Eric's arms. Needless to say, the drive home seemed a thousand times longer than I remembered it to be.

Eric was waiting in my living room when I got home, that sexy smile still on his face. "Now, where were we?" Eric asked, closing the distance between us.

As I drove along the highway toward Hooligans the next day- I decided sooner was better than later- I couldn't wipe the enormous smile from my face.

"You look happy," Tray commented. It was the understatement of the year. "Something good happen?"

Images of Eric leading me to the bedroom... slowly taking off every article of clothing… hands exploring, or rediscovering in my case, each other's bodies.. pain and then intense pleasure… moaning and calling out his name.

I laughed lightly, shaking away my reignited lust. "Oh you could say that." A blush tainted my cheeks.

Tray didn't comment after that, guessing that my happy mood was caused by an experience that was inappropriate for polite conversation. It was just as well because I doubted I would have been able to keep up with any additional chitchat since I kept mentally replaying last night.

Thankfully, I was able to pull myself out of this reverie by the time we reached the club. I had called earlier this morning and told Claude that I would arrive before noon. Just as I expect, three cars were parked near the entrance and a set of triplets stood talking by the door. I had never seen Claudette before- she had died before we were introduced- but she was just as beautiful as I had imagined.

Tray and I walked quickly to make introductions, though from the looks on their faces, it was clear they knew exactly who I was. I wondered if they had always known of my existence or if they were able to feel my kinship in some other-worldly way.

"Pleasure, to meet y'all," I greeted. "Before we address the issues you are having in your club, there are a few things I need to disclose to you. It's rather important and very confidential so it would be best if we continued this in an office."

"Of course," Claudette spoke. She turned on her heels and led the way into Hooligans, her brother and sister following close behind. "This way," Claudette called over her shoulder.

The office was large, neat, and rather plain. They hadn't had a chance to decorate it yet, it seemed. I asked Tray to leave us for a moment since I was about to reveal knowledge that was not meant for his ears. I would ask him back in when I read their possible new employees.

"So, is there any way we can get Niall here? I would rather not have to repeat myself." I asked. Three eerily similar stunned faces stared back at me. Finally, Claude pulled out his phone and started to dial.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if I don't reply to your reviews! I do read them all and listen to your input! It has really helped me with writing chapters. If you want a quesiton answered or a request or anything feel free to message me.<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Its been a long week of packing and moving. To celebrate, I posted a mainly drama free chapter. I am tad EXHAUSTED so please excuse any typos...**

* * *

><p>Moments later, Niall popped into the office, an annoyed look on his face. He started to speak but then spotted me amongst his grandchildren. In an instant, Niall stopped froze- no sound, no movement. I knew this was my time to act. I motioned that they should all take a seat.<p>

"I know that my knowledge of y'all may come as a shock so I'll hurry along with why I'm here. Basically, I had an opportunity, brought about by fairy magic, to go back a few decades and redo my life." I wasn't about to mention the Cluviel Dor unnecessarily, though I could tell they were itching to ask. "So I have met most of you before today. I have a few warnings to dish out then I was hoping that we could go our separate ways."

Niall was eyeing me thoughtfully, as if impressed by my straightforwardness but hesitant to trust me. Claudine and Claudette seemed curious and Claude looking bored.

"Warnings…" Niall murmured. "What sort of warning?"

"Well, I know you are at war with Brendan and I know the outcome. You will win but at the cost of many lives, including that of your kin. Claudine died at Brendan's hand and I was tortured for hours, as well, in that timeline. All so that you would do as he wished to begin with." I couldn't help but speak through gritted teeth while I explained. I never truly got over the deaths of that time, especially since they died in vain.

Whatever reaction I had hoped to get from Niall, it was not what I received. He appeared smug, delighted to hear that he would triumph. I glared at him. In an attempt to make him understand the true extent of my words, I told the story as best as I could.

"Everyone suffered for that war, Niall. You closed the portals, just as Brendan wished. It was fruitless. I know you will do with this as you please, but I advise you to compromise with him."

"I will take this into consideration," Niall said, straight-faced. "And I much appreciate knowledge you have shared with us. If there is anything that I can do for you-"

"There is, actually. Please. End all ties with me. After today, we are no longer kin. I love you but this is the best for all of us." I was watching Claudine as I spoke. She would not die for me this time. "I don't want a fairy guardian or any connection. I have my own sources of protection, anyway."

All four of them were taken aback by my request. After a few moments of uneasy silence, Niall turned to Claudine and nodded. She hung her head a little and, though I felt sorry for the loss of her friendship, I knew that I needed to do right by her.

"Thank you. Now, one last thing before I leave." I told Claudette as much as I could about the danger that faced her and hoped it would be enough.

I stood and addressed them all again. "I'm sorry that I cannot be in your lives or you in mine. It's a shame that because y'all are my kin, I must protect you from me and me from you." I gave a little half smile.

Niall got to his feet and gave me a hug. "As am I." He sighed, "But I suppose that if what you say is true, it is a necessary sacrifice. I am always a call away, though, if ever you should need me."

With a pop, Niall was gone. One by one, the remaining fairies approached me and gave me a small hug- even Claude. I guess learning that after learning he would lose his sisters, he was a tad appreciative of my help.

When I exited the office, I saw Tray sitting in a booth, looking bored out of his mind. "Oh no, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have made you wait for me!"

"S'alright." He yawned. 'It is my job after all."

"Still, next time I know that I won't be doing any readin', I won't ask drag you along." I decided as we climbed into my car.

"No." Tray said firmly. I looked at him. "No. Whenever you get involved with Supes, you should have protection. And I'm not just saying that because I want a paycheck. Can't trust anybody you don't know in this world, especially Supes."

Tray had a point, one that I had ignored completely during the first timeline. And I had thought I learned it all already.

I dropped Tray off and since I was close- and because I missed my Gran like mad, I dropped by the old farmhouse. Jason's car was parked outside and the pair was at the kitchen table enjoying some of Gran's cooking when I walked in.

"Sookie!" Gran gave me a big hug. Again, I noticed how frail and weak she had gotten. 'How much longer did she have?' I wondered then chided myself for thinking something so awful and painful.

Jason followed after Gran with a huge hug that lifted me off the floor. He missed me dearly- his thoughts practically screamed at me. I realized Gran wasn't the only one I had left behind. "Long time, no see, Sook! What you been up to?"

"Oh, Jason, you know Sookie is out there making something of herself," Gran spoke proudly. She gestured at my dress suit, "A classy business woman. Always knew she had it in her." Her smile could not have been wider.

I joined them at the table after fixing myself a plate- at Gran's insistence. They wanted to hear all about my new job and new life, which, of course, I couldn't exactly tell them. I managed to get away with talking about my travels and how many clients I had before I switched the subject to the town's gossip.

"Did you know Sam is talking about selling the bar? Says he wants to do some traveling with that new girlfriend of his," Jason said. It took a moment for his words to settle in.

"Sam? Selling Merlotte's?" I stuttered. The idea of someone else owning the bar was unsettling. He had always worked there- decades. Though, with that in mind, I could understand why he would want to leave. Sam had probably had enough. And why shouldn't he have the same opportunity for change as me.

"Yea! He's been on vacation for a couple days now. Hasn't been in the bar or stayin' at his trailer. Selah Pumphrey got a call this morning from Sam sayin' he wants to sell it," Jason continued.

"He's only owned it a few years. How odd. I'd never have thought he'd up and leave so soon," Gran mused.

The more I thought about it, the more I felt happy that Sam decided to cut the bar loose. I really wanted to meet this new girlfriend of his to see what woman was helping Sam find a new life. I had a feeling I would like her.

At dusk, I said good-bye to Gran and Jason, promising to visit again in the next week at the latest, and drove home.

When I pulled into my parking lot, I felt around for any voids or mental signatures that constituted a threat. There, on the apartment roof, there was a vampire. I briefly considered leaving the lot, maybe going to Fangtasia for some sort of protection, but it proved unnecessary.

I saw the figure fly off the roof and land near my doorway. The security lights illuminated his face. Eric. He crossed his arms across his chest and leaned against the wall beside the entrance. I climbed out of the car and walked toward him.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Eric?" I looked up into his eyes, which were open wide and dark with lust. His nostrils flared and he took in my scent. In my delight to see him, I had completely forgotten the traces of fairy that clung to me. They may have worn off with time but I knew he could still detect it. Hours of talking in that office had embedded their addictive scent into my hair and every inch of exposed flesh.

Eric's fangs slide out. "My, my, Sookie. Who did you see today?" He closed the gap between us, nuzzling his face into the crook of my neck and inhaling deeply. As much of a turn on it was to have Eric so close, I didn't really like that it was in reaction to the scent of my kin.

"Just took care of some fairy business. Won't happen again," I said as I pulled out of his grasp and opened the door. He followed me in, still breathing deeply, and shut the door behind him

"Will you explain lover?" Eric asked while undoing the buttons of his shirt. I leaned against the counter and watched him skeptically. He walked toward me with a sinful grin on his face, confidence radiating off of him in waves.

I tried to maintain my composure as he dropped his shirt to the floor. Eric was making I clear that he wanted me right here right now but I was stubbornly holding on to the idea that making love while smelling like my cousins and great grandfather was just plain weird.

"I gave my fae family some warnings and told them to stay away." I answered, almost breathlessly. Eric had undone his belt and it too dropped the floor.

"Good, but that means you might not ever smell like this again?" Eric leered at me. He was standing right in front of me now. His face came inches away from mine while his hands reached up toward my shoulders to pull my suit jacket off.

"Yes…" I whispered. With Eric standing this close, not a single part of me was holding onto my previous determination to deny him tonight. I couldn't even remember why I wanted to in the first place.

"Well, then don't you believe we should take advantage of this once in a lifetime moment?" Eric lifted my shirt up over my head and tossed it aside.

"Oh yes," I said through heavy breaths. "Yes." I pulled Eric toward me and kissed him deeply. In the back of my mind, I became vaguely aware that he was leading us toward my bedroom.

Eric eased me onto my back on the bed, sliding my skirt down my legs until I lay before him in nothing but my skimpy under things and thigh high stockings. He really liked those and I watched his hand glide up my calf and then my thigh.

I watched Eric agonizingly slow movements. He climbed onto the bed, resting his knees between my legs- I could clearly see his erection pressing against his pants. His hair was messy and his eyes were hooded with lust. "You are magnificent," he said without warning.

That pulled me up short. The first time I remembered Eric telling me something like that was when he had been cursed by Hallow. It seemed more significant that he was complimenting me in the same way without the witch's influence. I smiled involuntarily.

Eric drew closer, resting his hands on either side of my waist. I undid the buttons of his pants and slid them down as far as I could and Eric helped with the rest. He wasn't wearing any underwear, and it took a lot of restraint not to take advantage of that.

Next, I reached behind my back and unhooked my bra. My eyes locked intently on Eric's face, I slipped my arms out of the straps and let the bra fall to the floor beside the bed.

"Beautiful," I heard say in a low voice before he practically dove on me. First, his lips were against my neck, and then they descended lower hastily. His hands gripped my thighs while mine traveled up and down his back, from his broad shoulders to his absolutely gorgeous butt. It was such a rush to go from painfully slow to reckless abandon in that short a time.

One of his hands went between my legs. "Oh," I groaned, tilting my head back. I felt the excitement building within me. "Yes," I moaned, closing my eyes. The night before had been wonderful, but I already knew tonight would completely eclipse it.

Two hours later, I lay with my head against Eric's chest, enjoying the tranquil atmosphere. I would have thought that after such rigorous activity, I would want to drift off to sleep but I was too absorbed in Eric.

His fingers made tiny swirling motions on my back while we talked- and boy did we talk. It was the first time we had a conversation that didn't involve the other timeline, my job, or my telepathy. It was as if I was getting to know him all over again.

But it couldn't last long. There was so much that could and probably would go wrong in this new timeline. What consequences awaited me after all the changes I made? Having finally decided that visiting Cataliades and working with Sophie Anne was the proper course, how would relationships delineate from the previous path?

The constant questioning had interrupted my peaceful evening but luckily, I was steadily growing sleepier with each passing minute. Despite my apprehension and worries, I managed to drift toward the cusp of reality and the dream world. And before I knew it, the morning sun shining through my window woke me and Eric was gone.


	17. Author Message

Hey guys,

I am so sorry that it has been over a year since my last update. It has been a rough couple of months and completing this story was honestly the least of my concerns. Personal matters and whatnot. I WILL, however, be continuing this story come December when I have the time to give it my full attention. I had always planned to finish it and still do so don't fret. If you still want to read my little tale, just hold tight a few months and you'll get your wish.

My apologies again folks, and thanks for the positive reviews!

Meow.


End file.
